One Day
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: After meeting Toothless and learning the truth about dragons, Hiccup felt he had no choice but to leave. The only one who knows is Astrid, who Hiccup promised to one day return too. Ten years can change a lot, including people. When Berk becomes desperate, they request help from the Dragon Conqueror. How do they react when he turns out to be the heir they thought they lost?
1. I'll Come Back

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **1;** I'll Come Back

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

All I wanted when I was younger was to be accepted. To be given a chance to prove that I wasn't what they said I was: weak and useless. I left years ago to show them that I wasn't what they saw me as. I did more than that, but...I never wanted to be the best. I never wanted to become the one they called for. I never wanted to be all these things they believed. Most of all, I never wanted to become the hero.' I sighed closed my eyes as I'd just returned from helping another village who had a dragon raid. I shucked off my armor, took off my mask as I laid right down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was trying to think back to when all this started: me being on my own, helping Vikings with their dragon raid problems. I knew how it started. Ten years ago, when I left Berk on the back of my best friend, Toothless. A dragon feared and known as none other than a Night Fury.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Great name, right? I have messy auburn hair with forest green eyes. I was born into the Viking culture, their way of life but I guess the Gods had other plans for me because I never fit in with all those...big, burly men who wanted to wield weapons and kill dragons. You see, I was born early. Three months actually according to my father, Chief Stoick _'the Vast'_ Haddock, making me the runt of the litter. Did I mention that my father was also chief of the tribe I was born into? That's right. I'm the son of the chief, making me his only heir. The heir to the island of Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Right, back to the story about my odd name. So in Viking tradition, a _hiccup_ , is the runt of the litter. Whether be animal or human, the runt of the litter was named 'Hiccup'. Also, parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Must be working, I've never seen any running around. Anyways...I'm a skinny guy, not a lot of muscle and assumed to never amount to anything. Cheerful, right? Well that explains my name at least but there is so much more to me than just my name.

According to my father -who again is the man who is Chief of the tribe-and the rest of the tribe itself, I was known as Hiccup the Useless because of my destructive nature. Mind you, I wasn't destructive-at least not on purpose I wasn't. I liked to invent and try things out. Some were good, others...not so much. From the time I could walk, I've been a blacksmith apprentice to my father's good friend, Gobber 'the _Belch_ '. Not sure what his last name is, he's never mentioned it to me or...anyone else for that matter. Gobber has been my primary caretaker, since my father is obviously just too busy with the village, being Chief and all. I love that guy, he's like the father I never got to have, but out of respect for my old man, I consider Gobber to be like an uncle. A crazy, sarcastic, one armed, and one legged uncle but an uncle nevertheless. My mother was taken by a dragon when I was just a baby: I think it's part of the reason my Dad hates dragons so much. I guess I could understand: having a dragon take your wife leaving you to raise a _hiccup_ on your own can be frustrating on top of being Chief of the tribe and island.

Anyway, I bet you're wondering if I was the only kid on the island. Well of course not! There were actually tons of kids on the island. Some older, some younger and then four others who were basically the same age as me. Their names are Snotlout Jorgenson, who is actually my cousin. Then there is Fishlegs Ingerman, a big guy but harmless and loves all things fact wise. There are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. These two hail themselves to Loki, the God of pranks. You can only imagine how much trouble those two cause, yet _I'm_ the one who gets yelled at. The last person around my age-just a little younger-is Astrid Hofferson. And just like her name, she is a Divine Beauty indeed. A goddess in my eyes. If only she knew I existed though. Well she does, she just didn't reciprocate my feelings. Well, not right away she didn't at least, but I'll get to that later.

So I'm the oldest even though I'm basically the skinniest...and shortest between the five of us. I was born during a blizzard, during one of the worst and coldest winters that Berk had ever seen. On Berk, it snows nine months of the year, then hails the other three. There are few times, like maybe one or two where it's warm enough that we didn't need our heavy clothing on. Me, I always wore a long sleeved, green tunic, dark brown pants, brown boots, and a brown fur vest. I carry a single dagger in my belt. My Dad...and everyone else thought any other weapon would hurt me. So much confidence right? Oh well though, at least with everyone fearing I'd destroy something, they left me alone with my thoughts. I never had friends growing up, hence my name: Hiccup the Useless. Who wanted to hang out with a loser? But enough about me. You wanted to know the truth behind my leaving when I was 15? Well grab a stump and gather round the fire, kids. I'm going to tell you what happened to lead to my leaving, and bringing me to where I am today.

 _ **-Flashback; 10 Years Ago-**_

 _ **[Regular POV]**_

 _Hiccup had done it. He said he'd take down a Night Fury and by the Gods, he did! He broke a bunch of rules completely disobeying his father and Gobber but he finally did something right: he shot down the most feared, and elusive dragon known to Vikings. A Night Fury: the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Or that was at least what Hiccup knew from legend. However when Hiccup shot down the Night Fury, he also attracted the attention of a Monstrous Nightmare who chased him into the village, destroying just about everything, including a torch post that fell and proceeded to...destroy more. He was scolded by his father, then sent back to the house. That didn't keep Hiccup from venturing out though. He rushed through the back door into the forest, following the haphazard drawing to determine where the dragon went down off Raven Point._

 _After almost two hours of searching and coming up empty handed, Hiccup stumbled across some torn-up terrain, shrubbery, and trees. Curiosity winning over caution, he traipsed through it avoiding broken, snapped tree branches and dirt path until he looked over a small mound of dirt and saw it laying there, unconscious and wrapped up in the bola that Hiccup had shot with his invention that he referred to as the Mangler. It was a device that shot a bola instead of it being thrown by hand. Hiccup couldn't believe it-he actually had done it! He took down the dragon before him. Hiccup pulled his dagger and made his way towards it. It wasn't moving, nor did it appear to be breathing. Hiccup didn't know if it was dead or not but he was just thrilled his invention worked and he took down a Night Fury. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" Hiccup boasted with his foot on the all black lizard with wings._

 _The dragon shifted, growling and Hiccup backed up, afraid, holding the dagger close, and breathing heavily. Looking closer now, he could see the Night Fury's eye open past the bend of the wing. Hiccup tried to prepare himself to go through with this: to kill the dragon to prove he could be like the other Vikings. It was a way of proving his father's words wrong: that Hiccup was many things but a dragon killer wasn't one of them. As Hiccup raised the blade up to bring it down over the dragon's heart, he closed his eyes but hesitated. He heard the dragon almost sigh in defeat: opening one of his eyes, Hiccup saw the dragon with its eyes closed, resigning itself to its fate by Hiccup. He backed up: he couldn't do it. He thought bringing the dragon down, killing it was right but never had anything he'd done suddenly felt so wrong. Hiccup backed up once more, lowering his dagger. "I did this..." Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes and preparing to walk away. Then he glanced back at it._

 _This Night Fury was breathing heavily, so Hiccup made one more decision. He crouched down and began to cut the ropes holding the dragon bound helpless. When enough were loose, the dragon pounced on him, glaring intently and holding him down. Hiccup fearfully winced: this is where he'd die...and what was worse, no one knew he was in the forest right now. But then again, would any of them really care? The dragon stared at him as Hiccup prepared for his fate and the dragon snarled, showing teeth almost in a smirk and then...it roared right in Hiccup's face with a screech. And then it darted off quickly. Heart racing in his chest, Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh. He was alive: the dragon had spared his life, just as Hiccup had spared his. Hiccup found the strength to stand again and begin to make his way to leave the forest and then he just blacked out from fear alone._

 _(Some Hours Later)_

 _Hiccup returned home to see his father already there. He tried to sneak upstairs but his father stopped him and informed Hiccup that he was getting his wish: to join the dragon training class with the other teens, starting the following day. Hiccup panicked. He didn't...want to fight dragons any more-not after he couldn't even kill a Night Fury. It was...wrong. That dragon could have blasted him, torn him to shreds...but it didn't. It had let him live. That dragon, a Night Fury was known for never missing a target and that if you ever encountered one, you should hide and pray it didn't find you. But that same dragon had allowed Hiccup, a 15 year old boy to live after Hiccup allowed the dragon to live? Was it some kind of debt? Hiccup didn't know but he knew right now, his father was forcing him into dragon training….and he was now dreading the entire thing._

 _(The Next Day)_

 _Stoick, Hiccup's father had left with other Vikings for another-sure to be pointless, fruitless, and disappointing- search for the dragons' nest. Hiccup made his way to the Kill Ring, where dragon training was being held. As expected, the other teens were already there with their weapons. Hiccup had an ax his father had given him the night before. Gobber, the trainer for the class, explained that behind the cage doors were just some of the dragons they'd learn to fight such as the Deadly Nadder, the Terrible Terror, the Hideous Zippleback, the Gronckle, and of course the Monstrous Nightmare-the dragon one of the teens would get the honor of killing if they became the top recruit in the class. Gobber also, being the crazy fellow he was decided to teach them by 'learning on the job'. By this, it meant he released the dragon, a Gronckle, and expected the teens to figure out what to do while it was chasing them._

" _What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked._

" _Plus 5 speed." said Fishlegs fearfully._

" _A doctor." Hiccup tried._

" _A shield," Astrid stated confidently. It went from there, badly too. Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were out after being blasted by the Gronckle-not actually blasted but their shields were destroyed so they had to move to safety. Hiccup and Astrid remained: Hiccup dodged one blast then dropped his shield. The Gronckle then prepared to fire at Hiccup again when he was backed into a corner but Gobber stopped him, the blast going right over Hiccup's head._

" _Remember. A dragon will always, ALWAYS go for the kill," Gobber said, looking right at Hiccup. This made him think: if that was true then why didn't the Night Fury kill him? Deciding to look more into it, Hiccup returned to the place where he released the dragon the day before. Inspecting the cut bola ropes, he wondered at the dragon's actions._

" _So why didn't you?" Hiccup whispered aloud to no one but himself. Walking more, he stumbled upon a cove and made his way in. It seemed calm enough and then, from nowhere, a black dragon shot up before him and tried to climb out but couldn't. Taking a moment to himself, he looked down, seeing the dragon there. It kept trying to take off, but couldn't gain enough altitude to get out of the deep cove. Hiccup took his chance: he pulled his notebook and charcoal pencil as he began to draw the outline of the Night Fury. After finishing the two tail fins, Hiccup looked again, more closely. "Why don't you just...fly away?" he murmured. That's when Hiccup noticed that the dragon's left tail fin was gone and he knew why too: from being shot down by Hiccup. It made him feel really bad: he might not have killed the dragon, but he had trapped it here._

 _The pencil dropped down from his fingers as the Night Fury saw him again. Fearing he wouldn't be given another chance, Hiccup froze, looking straight at the dragon. The Night Fury looked back at him and the two tilted their heads, curiously but otherwise...nothing happened. Again. Hiccup eventually left the cove to return back to the village when he heard thunder._

 _(The Following Day)_

 _The next training class was against an agile Deadly Nadder where Hiccup was asking about Night Furies instead of watching the dragon and ended up being chased. Gobber scolded him for not paying attention. In the end, Astrid ended up repelling the Nadder and driving it back to its pen-then she scolded Hiccup herself. "Is this some kind of a game to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out what side you're on!" Moping that his crush had yelled at him, Hiccup returned to the cove: this time with a shield, although-typically-it got stuck between two rocks, leaving him with no protection but the young teen pressed forward regardless. Hiccup picked up the fish he'd tossed in and looked around slowly for the dragon which didn't appear to be there-but it was, crouching behind a rock, stalking him intently. It jumped down and sniffed him curiously but was still hesitant. Hiccup offered it the fish but it backed up until Hiccup took his dagger and tossed it aside. This seemed to calm the Night Fury as it inched forward with its mouth open. Hiccup suddenly noticed there were no teeth._

" _Huh. Toothless. I could of sworn you had..." he began...and suddenly teeth snapped from the gums as the dragon snatched the fish from his hands, swallowing it in two bites and licking its lips happily, "...teeth..." Hiccup finished, eyes wide in surprise.. The dragon inspected him for more but he admitted he had none. Without warning the dragon spat half the fish back up into Hiccup's lap, then it sat back on his hind legs, staring curiously at him. Hiccup took the hint: the dragon wanted to...share the fish with him? Hiccup very reluctantly took a bite and swallowed it, forcing himself to keep it down. The dragon smiled at him, mimicking the smile Hiccup had given him. But when Hiccup tried to touch the dragon, it growled and glided away. Hiccup tried again with the same result. After some time, Hiccup gave up and sat on a rock away from the dragon around sunset, using a stick draw the dragon's face in the dirt. Little did he know that the dragon was beside him-inches away-watching closely and purring contently. Not wanting to startle the dragon, Hiccup pretended as if he wasn't there._

 _After a moment the dragon snapped a sapling and began drawing as well-although it was more like a collection of random lines- but Hiccup understood that this dragon was at least...trying to copy him. When the dragon was done, it dropped the sapling and sat back with a contented nod, looking over its work. Hiccup stood rather amazed at the dragon's...skill level or or attempt to copy, to learn from him. Hiccup wasn't sure right now what the dragon had been aiming to do, but in his admiration he stepped on one of the dragon's lines: it growled at him. He moved his foot and the dragon smiled again. Confused now, Hiccup put his foot down which got him another growl-and now Hiccup understood: the dragon was proud of its work. So Hiccup stepped over the line rather than on it and the dragon was fine, looking approvingly at him. Carefully, Hiccup followed it around making sure not to step on lines and then soon found himself with his back to the dragon's chest, under his head._

 _Looking back carefully, he saw how close they were. Hiccup reached a hand forward as the dragon growled again. Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes and stretching his hand out again: this time however...no growl. The dragon pressed its snout to his open palm and the two held that for only a moment before the dragon snorted and trundled off. Hiccup was shocked: the Night Fury allowed Hiccup to touch him. It was...mutual trust. It was amazing. Was this what it felt like to have...a friend?_

 _(That Night)_

 _Hiccup listened to Gobber tell the his favourite tale-of him losing his arm and leg and he suddenly sat up as Gobber made a remark that a downed dragon was a dead dragon. Immediately, Hiccup understood that his friend would die if he couldn't fly and that was all the inspiration he needed. Heading out secretly, Hiccup heated of the forge and worked with a bunch of spare materials to make an almost perfect prosthetic tail for the dragon._

 _(Next Day)_

 _Hiccup returned to the cove with a basket of fish for Toothless-the Night Fury that Hiccup had now named such. Hiccup also quickly learned that Toothless didn't like eels. Hiccup wrestled with the tail to get the fake on and then Toothless took to the sky. Mid-flight, they began to fall as Hiccup noticed the tail couldn't remain open on its own-so he held it open and realized that Toothless couldn't fly without him holding the tail open. This sparked more new ideas in the young boy's head._

 _(Next Few Weeks)_

 _Since that first flight, Hiccup had worked with a variety of designs to make the tail stay open...and in the process, he had learned a bunch of new tricks to subdue dragons that made him...increasingly popular in the village and caught the eye of one blond-haired, blue-eyed maiden named Astrid. Although she strived to be the best, she admired that Hiccup was really good at working with dragons. She was becoming more and more attracted to him. However, after Hiccup had finally perfected the tail rig for Toothless, and mastered positioning the tail so they could fly together. Stoick returned and learned of Hiccup's success. As one of the two leading students, he contested for the position of top student-and Hiccup won and was chosen to kill the Nightmare in the Kill Ring the following day. That night he made his decision: he wasn't going to do it and he couldn't face the village either. He wouldn't risk Toothless or himself: he knew the truth about dragons. They weren't dangerous at all, just misunderstood, like Hiccup was. No one knew about him until they saw the truth, and it was the same with dragons. Hiccup saw the truth but he knew the others wouldn't agree and that left one choice._

 _Run away._

 _While everyone was in the hall celebrating, Hiccup was packing his stuff in a basket. Clothes, notebooks, drawings-even Toothless's spare tail parts in case repairs had to be made along the way. This was his only choice. His father had been right: he wasn't a dragon killer-he was something else. He didn't know what yet but right now it was best friends with and rider of a Night Fury. And that was not a skill that would be welcome on Berk, or any island for that matter. Hiccup would find out what he was destined for but he knew it wasn't Vikinghood or dragon killing. He was different, there wasn't a way to deny that anymore-so he'd leave and find out what the Gods had in store for him. When he was done packing, he began making his way to the forest._

" _Hey. If you're camping out in the forest tonight, me and the others can join you?" came a female voice. Hiccup turned quickly to see Astrid there with a small smile._

" _No thanks. I think...I'll solo this trip, Astrid," Hiccup replied._

" _That's...a lot of stuff for just one night. Staying...in the forest longer?" Astrid questioned him, slightly suspiciously. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes now and putting the basket down by his feet. "You're not...coming back are you, Hiccup?" Astrid asked next._

" _I'm not...what they think I am, Astrid. I'm not some...dragon prodigy. It's just like my dad said: I'm not a dragon killer. Its not...who I am," Hiccup answered._

" _But you still defeat them, just a different way." Astrid reminded him softly._

" _Astrid, I don't defeat them. I subdue them with...pressure points and shiny objects on the ground. That's not defeat, its not me, Astrid and I'm not going to go in there tomorrow and be something I'm not...so I'm just going...to leave," Hiccup said finally._

" _Well the docks are...that way, why are you going to the forest?" Astrid motioned behind them towards the docks._

" _I'm going to use the tunnels to get to Thor's beach. That way, no one will see me..." Hiccup sighed._

" _Will...you ever be back? Ya know like...after you find out who you are?" Astrid asked, stepping towards him._

" _I haven't decided that yet. Astrid, you know how my life was before all this dragon champion stuff. Hiccup the Useless-that's what I was called. A weak, useless, destructive...loser. Now that I can do all this with dragons, people like me? It's all...lies, Astrid. Once I leave, people are just going to think I died or whatever...you can tell them I ran away or whatever...it doesn't matter. They'll just call me a coward and weak again. I'm sure even you will forget about me too. I'm nothing, Astrid...why do you care what I'm doing or if I come back?" Hiccup asked her._

" _Because...I know there is more to you than what everyone sees now or used to see. Everyone is good at something, Hiccup. Some just take longer to find it. If I felt I had to leave to find out who I really am...then I would too so I won't stop you...or tell anyone," Astrid answered._

" _But why do you care if I come back or not?" Hiccup repeated._

" _So I can save myself for you," Astrid said firmly, Hiccup looked at her, a little shocked. "I like you, Hiccup. Maybe I even love you. I know you'll come back one day and will have done something amazing with your life. If you're not meant for this...killing dragons, then you're destined for far more. And I want to see what you become, and I hope you return so I can be with the real Hiccup Haddock," Astrid smiled softly._

 _Hiccup couldn't believe it. Astrid liked him? She...believed he could be more, that he was destined for more? And she wanted to be with the real him? Hiccup finally returned the smile: it sucked he had to leave because he'd love to stay and be with her but...she was right, he was destined for more and he had to find himself, become who he was meant to be. Taking her hand in his, he saw her blush under the glow of the moon overhead. "Then I give my word, I will return one day. Until then...wait for me with this to remember me by..." Hiccup leaned in and kissed her softly: she closed her eyes melting into it. They broke it a few seconds later._

" _You better come back, Hiccup. I'll be waiting for you," Astrid said gently. Hiccup nodded._

" _On my life, Mi'lady. I'll come back." Hiccup backed up, picking up his basket and disappearing into the darkened forest as Astrid only watched with a smile: she'd wait for him. Hiccup wouldn't break his promise, this she was sure of. Not long after, Astrid moved away from the forest so no one would get suspicious as to why she was there. She would keep his secret that he ran away and also that he would be back. That piece of information was only for her: Hiccup would be back. She'd hold firm to that believe until she saw those green eyes and auburn hair once more. Meanwhile, in the forest, Hiccup reached the cove. He attached the basket to Toothless then mounted him and opened the tail. "Well, bud, this is it...Ready for an adventure?"_

 _Toothless crooned happily, spreading his wings and taking to the star filled sky above. Hiccup only looked back once, seeing Astrid returning to her home slowly. 'Until we meet again, Astrid...' Hiccup thought as he looked forward and the two sped off, away from Berk._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

 _ **[Hiccup's POV]**_

 **-Present Day-**

I sighed heavily, opening my eyes and hearing Toothless croon beside me. "I take it you're ready to eat, bud?" I chuckled, my friend jumped around and licked my face once. I got up and left my room to feed Toothless-which was just a whole basket of fish for him. Then I got a second basket before I sat down at the table but not before placing two plates down of yak chops and a baked potato with yak butter. "SOREN!" I called out.

"Yeah, Dad?" the male replied to me from the other room.

"Bring Streamwing and yourself out here for dinner!" I said.

"Coming!" the boy yelled. Soon a dark pale blonde/caramel colored hair boy with light hazel eyes emerged from his room with a gray bodied, dark blue eyed Night Fury bounding beside him. The Night Fury sat beside Toothless to eat his fish, while Soren-who was my adopted son-sat down at the table so we could eat dinner. "That was some mission today, huh, Dad?"

"It was. Very successful too," I replied.

"Dad?" Soren said. I glanced at him. "Thanks, for everything. I never knew I could be this happy until you found me," Soren smiled.

I smiled back, "You're welcome. And I feel the same, son. Now eat up," I said. He nodded and we continued to eat. Yep, here I was, ten years later after leaving Berk. Three years after leaving Berk, I found Soren and now here we were: Soren being 13, and myself 25. Just a father and son, working together to save dragons from Vikings and Vikings from dragon raids and me...labeled a hero for doing so. _A hero_. Something I never wanted to be.

 _ **~*Authors Note;**_ _Alright so! As you can see, this is the new story. Now, for the first few chapters it will be in Hiccup's narration explaining the last 10 years since he left Berk. So keep that in mind while reading, I won't leave ya hanging in wondering who Soren is, how Hiccup found him, and why there is a second Night Fury. Also who Stilsta is when I listed her above as someone who will be with Tuffnut. All will be explained! So, stay tuned for chapter two!_ _ ***~**_


	2. Loving It

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **2;** Loving It

 **[Astrid's POV]**

I still couldn't believe it'd been ten years since he left. But it had been and I was still keeping his secret that he ran away. Of course, others assumed this as well or thought he was dead, just like Hiccup said they would but no one knew that I had Hiccup's promise of return, the hope that he'd be back one day. I still walk by the forest entrance once a day, praying Hiccup will just walk through and take me in his arms telling me that we can start our lives together. Ten years ago, I said goodbye to him in this very spot. We even shared a kiss and said that one day he would be back, and I promised that until that day. I would wait for him. I loved him, with all my heart I truly did. Before it was just a crush, then developed into _like_. But I'd say after the first month or two of him leaving, I began to long for him and I still do. My heart aches for him, yearns for him. I wish I had some way of knowing if he was alright but Hiccup hadn't made any contact since the day he left Berk.

A lot has happened since that day too. The day after Hiccup left was the big test where he was supposed to kill the Nightmare in front of the village but Stoick noticed right away Hiccup wasn't in his room, and nor were any of his things. Stoick instantly began search parties-no one was exempt from helping. Everyone had to get into a group and start searching all of Berk: houses, the forge, forests, docks, anywhere he could possibly be. But every search on Berk turned up as disappointing as the Dragon Nest searches. Stoick didn't give up though: a month after Hiccup didn't turn up on Berk, Stoick took groups into ships to try and find him. This is when the theory got thrown around that he'd run away, and it was true that he had but I never confirmed it for them. I also had no idea where he went. Hiccup had a ten hour head start from when he entered the forest.

However even with ship searches, going from island to island. Stoick never heard word from any of the other chiefs that a 15 year old boy-with auburn hair, green eyes wearing a green tunic, brown pants and boots with a belt and brown fur vest-had been through the area nor was he on the island. Stoick must have sailed for months, coming back in between each fruitless search. But after the first year, Stoick gave up hope of ever finding his son. It was hard for me to hear: I knew he ran away. I knew he was alive, and I knew that he would be back one day. Just as he promised me he would: that was my hope. And I wouldn't let go of it. After the last search, Stoick made the announcement that Hiccup-unless other evidence was found-was assumed to be dead. I wanted nothing more than to yell out and say it wasn't true. But I promised Hiccup and myself that I wouldn't say a word.

I didn't know where Hiccup was or what he was doing but he had to be hiding in a good spot to evade his father's searches. Stoick checked all the islands: the ones inhabited by humans _and_ dragons but there was not a trace of Hiccup being there. No recent campfires, no clothing, no anything. It was like Hiccup disappeared from the Archipelago. There were times that I thought he might be dead, I wouldn't lie about that. I mean, Hiccup was skinny, and all he ever knew was the forge. How could he know anything about survival in the wilderness by himself? But then again, with how he was in dragon training...there could have been a lot about Hiccup none of us ever suspected and that is why my hope remained. In my heart I _knew_ Hiccup wasn't dead and I knew he'd be back. So I'd wait forever.

I wished I could have had some kind of sign that he was okay. A note, a piece of clothing...something, anything I would take at this point. It's been ten years and nothing at all. With Hiccup gone, vanished into thin air it seemed, Snotlout Jorgenson was named Stoick's heir. Spitelout and Stoick were brothers, making Hiccup and Snotlout cousins. With Hiccup running away or assumed dead by all of Berk, Stoick claimed Snotlout his heir. It sickened me because with him being heir right now, he got to pick who he wanted as his bride and Chieftess. There were still contracts involved but the heir at least got to pick who he wanted-and of course he wanted me, though my parents were trying to hold him off. A lot of people from other islands wanted to try their hands to get the shield maiden. So Stoick and my parents were allowing other suitors to try for me while Snotlout was chief training. I hated Snotlout: I wouldn't marry him. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I refused to. I would sooner run away than marry that idiot.

I never ended up killing the Monstrous Nightmare: I couldn't. Something told me it wasn't right. Something Hiccup told me before he left about him being unable to kill dragons. Any Viking could kill a dragon: he said he was _choosing_ not to kill them because it wouldn't be true. I think he refused to kill them, that he wouldn't. I had no proof to back that up however but it seemed logical that it was the case. Stoick named me Champion since I'd been runner up after Hiccup but I declined, I acted like I was hurt and didn't feel good. I begged Gothi, the village elder to play along with it-thankfully she did, so I got out of killing the Nightmare. I was pulled from my thoughts by Ruffnut shaking me. "Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Chief is looking for you," Tuffnut added. I sighed and made my way to his house. In there...I saw my parents and Stoick. All of them looked upset and guilty as I got a sickening feeling in my stomach. This had to be bad news.

"What's...going on?" I asked now.

"Lass...I have called for every available male in the Archipelago to try for your hand in marriage. They either don't want you or won't pay the bride price because they feel you aren't interested..." Stoick began. Of course I wasn't. I wanted Hiccup!

"Snotlout is to become the Chief in 8 months, and before he becomes such...He has to take a wife to be his second in command. And I believe you already know that he can pick any female he wants, and he wants you." Stoick informed me. My eyes widened in fear almost.

"No...No, I refuse. I don't have to say yes to him, just like the others!" I protested quickly.

"Lass, it's not that simple. Snotlout is heir and his father is willing to pay the bride price, whether you want Snotlout or not. We are trying to buy as much time as possible or find another way but for right now...marital contract negotiations are starting next week. I'm sorry, Astrid..." Stoick looked down.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"Like I said, we're going to try and stave them off as long as possible. With anything at all, cycle limitations...your status as shield maiden, anything we can. But...if that fails...You and Snotlout will be engaged in two months time, then married on the agreed upon date. Astrid, you very well may be married by the end of six months, just as Snotlout is to become the Chief and then...he himself has to produce an heir," Stoick informed me.

"I refuse! I won't marry him! I don't love him, and I sure as hell won't give him an heir!" I shouted then rushed out angrily but as soon as I was I just cried. I rushed into the forest not caring where I was going. No. I wouldn't marry him! My heart belonged to Hiccup and I would only give myself to him! Dropping to my knees, I screamed as loud as I could with tears streaming down my cheeks. "YOU PROMISED ME!" I wouldn't yell his name. If anyone heard they would ask questions. If he was close at all, he'd hear me. He'd come back, like he promised. He would save me from this nightmare fate of being forcibly married to Snotlout.

 **[Elsewhere; Hiccup's POV]**

Soren and I had been back and forth between our home and other villages to fix their raids so much in the last few weeks. It was tiresome but until we found another way to keep the peace, this was all we had, just trying to minimize deaths on both sides. Soren was in charge of keeping the villagers out of the way while I was in charge of getting the dragons to leave the village alone. Where Soren and I lived was on a small island, uninhabited by humans but in the center of all the Archipelago islands. However, it was a total secret because no one knew how to find it past the thick fog banks and jagged rocks surrounding the island itself. It was safe for us because, unless you were flying, you couldn't exactly dock there: you'd have to anchor ship, then swim, then climb the rocks, then make it past the Terrible Terror sentries. It was actually a little comical. Soren was outside working with the herbs: we had a huge garden for food, healing herbs, and of course dragon nip. Streamwing was with him so I wasn't worried for his safety. I still remember how those two came to be with me, and how I got started on the business of rescuing dragons and humans from one another.

After leaving Berk, Toothless and I were on our own. We flew at night to avoid being seen, stopping before sunrise to eat and make camp. For a long time, it was just us, bouncing around from place to place. This was hard because we only landed on islands uninhabited by people. It was trial and error for us for the first few months and we didn't make a permanent place for us for a good year. The island we're on now is where we made our home: we named it Forbidden Isle. Why that name? Because for Toothless and I, our friendship was forbidden. A human and a dragon being friends? It was grounds for exile from a tribe, banishment, even death on some islands. So it seemed only fitting that for Toothless and I at least, we call this place something that represented us: Forbidden but did it anyway.

The only thing Toothless and I had on us at the time in order to keep the weight down was my bedroll, pillow, and a thin blanket. Also some clothes and a few of my notebooks with pencils. I did take parts for Toothless's tail too. Mainly a hammer, and cloth to rebuild with if needed. I had my dagger, and Toothless cooked our food: well mine at least-he liked his raw. After marking where we were on the big map of the Archipelago, I named it Forbidden Isle. There were some dragons already on it but they seemed friendly-Terrible Terrors who acted like guards on the higher rocks. It seemed raids didn't happen here: they did for a bit but Toothless seemed to be able to keep them at bay with a roar. It was kind of cool actually. After two months of being on Forbidden Isle, the raids stopped completely. The dragons would even land and hang out with us from time to time. It was...comforting. Some even stayed on the island instead of flying off after a while. I love this place.

With help from Toothless and a few others, we built us a home here. Oh, I should mention. Aside from Astrid, one other person knew where I was: Trader Johann, the man who traveled around the islands of the Archipelago with things people could trade to get. But he didn't know about Toothless, just like Astrid didn't. But I made him swear to me he wouldn't tell anyone where I was. Johann would bring me things I needed to build with. I had a decent sized home only it was one level and longer than a normal Viking house. There was a kitchen, main room sitting area, a few bedrooms, and an office for me. I even had a small forge and garden. Thanks to Johann, I made this island totally livable for a human or dragon. After everything was built, I'd officially been gone from Berk for 18 months. And I was doing pretty well for a 16 ½ year old. Toothless and I took our flights at night, we fished, did dragon research, and so much more.

I even managed to make some armor for myself, and a mask to hide my face. After getting settled, Johann's trips to wait for trade-able things were just too long so I had to start making trips to villages. I didn't want to but what choice did I have? I knew inside the Archipelago, anyone who saw me might capture me and report me to my father...so I traveled outside the Archipelago and oddly enough...people there didn't seem to mind dragons at all. A storm took Toothless and I down once and people didn't mind when we'd crashed there. I knew Vikings didn't travel that far out so I was safe, and so was Toothless. It was a bit of a flight but worth it, I even expanded my map. That thing was huge now but folded up pretty neatly into a leather bound book that I hid under my armor still to this day actually. Life was great for Toothless and I: for two years it was just us and we loved every moment of it. So much freedom since leaving Berk, but the one thing I did regret was not bringing Astrid with me.

I still regret that, I missed her a lot. I wonder often how she's doing, or if she's still waiting for me to come back? I know what I promised but what could I do? Just show up on Toothless, grab her and leave again? Or come back and hope my father and the tribe didn't kill me on sight? I'd find a way to see her again, one day. For now, this was the way things had to be.

"Dad!" Soren called for me. I looked up and saw him enter with Streamwing following closely.

"In the office son," I replied to him.

"I made lunch, are you coming to eat?" he asked me, I nodded, smiling as I got up with Toothless following behind me. Soren was just like me in every way-down to being a hiccup himself, minus the name. I remembered like it was yesterday.

 _ **-Flashback; 7 Years Ago-**_

 _Toothless and I had been on our own for three years and they had been nothing short of amazing. We had a house built for us, we had an island to ourselves that we shared with friendly dragons, we had trade partners outside the Archipelago who didn't mind Toothless, or my inventions since that's what I used to trade for things Toothless and I needed. Gods it was so perfect. I never wanted to leave, even though I promised Astrid I would return one day. I had even kissed her, saying that was my promise to return. Johann's visits had been coming every six to eight weeks, he'd been telling me how things were back on Berk. Apparently, Astrid had been asking him if he'd seen me on a small boat or something. Johann always said no but that he would keep his eyes open._

 _Yep. I loved this place and I couldn't of been happier to leave Berk. I would find a way to see Astrid again, even if I did have to sail back to Berk and sneak to her house at night so we could run away together. That was if she hadn't moved on already: it had been three whole years so I wouldn't have blamed her for not waiting for me to come back. I sighed heavily as Toothless came to sit with me and rubbed his head with a smile. "Well bud, feel like going for a night flight?" I asked him. His gummy smile appeared on his face now as I laughed a bit. We got his saddle gear on and headed out of the house. I was wearing a red tunic, brown pants, brown leather boots, and some brown armor that looked like scales on my chest. I also had shoulder and arm guards too. Mounting Toothless, we took to the night sky enjoying the cool breeze on our faces. Nothing was better than this._

 _After an hour or so of flying over islands that were in the middle of raids, I wished I could do more. As a human, I hated to see life end over such a pointless thing such as war. And as a dragon rider, and having a Night Fury of all dragons as my best friend, I understood that peace was possible but had no idea how to obtain it. I could get involved or keep flying? But what could I do, show up on Toothless and beg them to stop? It was practically suicide. And anyone could probably recognize me as Stoick's son. Johann told me that Stoick had been around the whole first year after I left trying to find me. I wondered if Astrid had told them I ran away but I knew she hadn't, Astrid wouldn't break her promises. I was my father's champion, and I vanished: of course he wanted to find me! I was finally the son he always wanted me to be-only it wasn't who I really was. This is who I am, a dragon rider. Friends with a dragon. Inventor, artist, and I guess...dragon trainer? I did train a Night Fury after all._

 _No. I couldn't get involved. Not everyone would see peace as I did, it was better to just stay out of it until I thought of another way. Turning Toothless we began to head back to Forbidden Isle, me sighing heavily as we did. Toothless crooned at me. "I want to stop it too bud but what can an 18 year old and a Night Fury do? They'd never listen," I tried to reason with my friend. He warbled sadly now because he knew it was true as well. Then suddenly, Toothless's head shot up now as he began to growl lowly. "What is it bud? You hear something?" I asked him quickly, leaning forward. Toothless gave a snort as confirmation. "Go to it then. Maybe we can help..." Toothless altered his direction and we were off. After seven minutes into flying, Toothless stopped and hovered slightly over the clouds for cover but we could still see straight down to see the sight before us: an island cliff side and a little six year old boy running for his life holding something wrapped in his arms. And he was headed straight for the cliff. But that didn't bother me: what bothered me were the angry pack of villagers chasing him!_

 _They were hounding a little boy to the cliff edge! "Get in closer, Toothless," I told my friend, Toothless hovered closer still staying in the darkness._

 _"Chase him to the cliffs!" I heard one villager shout._

 _"We don't need a runt like him on our island," said another._

 _"The fall will kill him and that egg. Humans and dragons...what a laughable concept! Kid broke the laws, death is the punishment!" another stated. I was absolutely disgusted by what I heard. They were going to run an innocent kid who found a dragon egg off the island cliffs to his death! Not on my watch._

 _"Toothless...Get ready." I told him. My dragon growled readily now as the kid reached edge and panicked, looking down the cliff while holding the egg tightly. As expected, with nowhere left to run, the kid jumped, clutching the wrapped egg close to his chest. "Now!" I called. We shot from our hiding spot over the cliff and down it after the kid. Toothless got under him and he landed in my arms, the egg too._

 _"Wh-Who are you?..." The boy asked._

 _"I'm someone you can trust." I told him as Toothless and I flew out of sight back to Forbidden Isle._

 _(An Hour Later)_

 _Arriving back to the island, Toothless landed carefully as I carried the boy inside my house. He was still clutching the egg in his arms. "You live here?" the boy asked me._

 _"I do. I built this place myself with my friend here..." I replied calmly. I could tell he was hesitant and scared-but who wouldn't be when you thought you were going to be chased off a cliff but ended up getting rescued by a strange man riding a very large dragon._

 _"You're...friends with a dragon?" the boy asked curiously, looking at Toothless who sat beside me in his back legs._

 _"Best friends. So can I ask you a question?" I said and he paused, then gave a slow nod. "Why was your village chasing you to the cliffs?" The lad sighed sadly as I pulled over a chair for him to sit down: he still refused to let go of the egg._

 _"I found this dragon egg on the edge of the forest, I covered it up and went back for it later...It was really cold. I snuck it home and hid it under my bed...But...my Dad found it and they all got really mad at me. The Chief said I broke the laws and had to be punished. My Mom told me to take the egg and run away, to be safe, and she'd come for me. But the village found out...They killed my parents...and then tried to kill me." I wanted to go back and hurt these people, how could they kill this boys parents, and try to kill him over a dragon egg?! "But...dragons aren't bad, are they? You ride one, mister."_

 _"No, dragons aren't bad but some people aren't capable of change. That's why I left my home, I ran away with my friend and now we live here where no one can hurt us," I replied softly._

 _"What's your name...?" he asked._

 _"My name is Hiccup, and this here is Toothless." I introduced myself and Toothless to him._

 _"I'm Soren..." the boy replied now. "Thank you for saving me, mister..."_

 _"You're welcome. So about this egg, how long ago did you find it?" I asked curiously._

 _"Four days ago...It's getting really warm too...I dunno what kind of dragon it is but I didn't want to leave it all alone...That wasn't fair to just kill a baby that did nothing wrong..." Soren sighed. This kid was exactly like me._

 _"I don't know either...But maybe we can figure out together? You and me are a lot alike, Soren. We both care about dragons, and understand they won't hurt anyone. I heard them call you a runt, I'm one too. That's why I was named 'Hiccup'," I smiled to him._

 _"Can I...stay here with you, Hiccup?" Soren asked innocently. Could I have a six year old stay with me? Of course I could! I didn't need anyone's permission and I had more than enough room too._

 _"Of course you can, Soren," I told him: he finally smiled now and nodded._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

I smiled looking at my son again while he ate and rubbed his dragon's head. It turned out, that dragon egg belonged to a Night Fury-and that was confirmed when Soren told me his family killed a Night Fury only a week earlier when they saw it near the forest edge. Soren's old village had killed the mother of Streamwing, the name Soren gave to the gray bodied Night Fury with darker scales and dark blue eyes. The egg had hatched about three days later: Soren and Streamwing bonded right away. Now they were the best of friends just like Toothless and I. After only a month, Soren and Streamwing had their own bedroom in this house. I got them everything they'd need from Johann the next time he came through. Once Soren was settled, our lives were great. A year later, on a night that Soren got sick and I took care of him, he called me Daddy. I was shocked at first but then again, I guess I was like a father to him.

I saved his life, and Streamwing's. I gave them both a safe home along with clothes for Soren, food for them both. I took care of Soren, like I had wished my father took care of me when I was Soren's age. All I did was smile that night and kissed his forehead, telling him I'd always be there for him no matter what. That next morning, I asked him if he wanted me to be his dad and regardless of our ages, he said yes and that is how Soren became my son: Soren Haddock. Sure I'd adopted this boy when I was 18 and he was 6 but that didn't matter. Age didn't matter here. He needed someone to be there for him, and I was and I always will be. I smiled, I became a father so young and here I am seven years later and still loving it.


	3. The Team

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **3;** The Team

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

I was attempting to concentrate and failing miserably at it too. Another all night excursion to stop a raid for the Bog Burglar tribe. They were regulars for Soren and I, going there at least once or twice every two weeks to help with their dragon raids. A lot of islands around the Archipelago were regulars for us since I started interfering in raids after meeting Soren, shortly there after, adopting him as my son. Over the last 7 years, I started becoming steadily more involved in raids to the point I had a new name other than Hiccup the Useless under my belt. Of course, no one other than Soren knew who I really was. To other islands who requested my help, I was merely referred to as the Dragon Conqueror. A name that began circulating after I helped the Outcasts with their raids, the name was adopted and soon everyone around the Archipelago began to refer to me as such. After the 6 months of these little interference missions, it turned into a job for me. Yes, an actual job where people called for my help to stop their raids but getting in touch with me was by no means easy.

I had an entire system of channels from the moment decided they wanted help to the moment I left. It wasn't complex, most of my work was word of mouth. People asking me for help however went through different people that informed me when my assistance was needed. There was one way for people to ask for my help. Trader Johann who got visitors while sailing, those visitors worked for me. Their names? Eret Lorgsan. Camicazi Holtsen. Stilsta Bogsvend. Heather Solborg. The only other people I taught how to ride dragons. Each of of them had a dragon to ride, and a Terrible Terror that knew how to find me. They were good people, all ones I showed the truth too by accident mind you. A couple a missions went bad in the start of it all. Eret was a former dragon trapper. Camicazi, and Heather were both daughters of chiefs who hated the lifestyle. Stilsta was just a runaway who wanted a change. I gave them all new purpose, and now they worked for me.

How did this chain work you wonder? Well. My riders are stationed around the Archipelago and they take turns checking in with Johann who is the main traveler. All my riders have small boats, ones that can hide dragons below and this how they pull into port without suspecting a thing. They all appeared as 'lone fishers' who docked on different islands listening in for the night if anyone needed help, then they would drop hints about hearing rumors of a dragon conqueror who might be able to help. It lures in those who were suffering raids to ask how to reach this person, also known as me. My riders would say that they knew how to get in touch with me and it went from there that they'd spend the night on their ships and send their assigned Terror to me with a note. Or Johann would inform one of the riders, whoever was closest and they would sent their terror that way.

The letters would come to be and I'd mark it on my map. Now most of these islands were regulars, I could pinpoint their raids down to day and time. But I only came if asked. They'd know I was coming because all my riders would meet a mile or two from the island as we'd board their ship, hide our dragons and pull into port. We'd handle our business then all leave, when far enough away we'd separate once more. I didn't always work with my riders, some missions I did alone. Johann would meet me at the location with a small ship that trailed his so I could hide Toothless and Streamwing. Soren was in charge of keeping the villagers out of the danger zone, I handed the dragons. I didn't allow Soren to start taking part in raids until he was 10. I taught him to ride at that age too, well fly.

I'd helped just about everyone in the Archipelago, numerous times. Some people didn't want help, they still preferred killing, and some didn't believe one man could really stop a raid by himself so they didn't bother with such an idea but others just wanted the raids to stop and those were people I was willing to help. I always wore my mask, though I was now 25 years old and it had been 10 years, my auburn hair and green eyes never left. I was just taller and little more built in the abs, arms, chest department. People who worked close with Stoick would know who I was or make mention they saw someone who looked just like his son. It would only start trouble so I preferred to stay hidden when on other islands. I would still keep my promised, one day I'd return to Berk and see Astrid again. I really missed her and wondered how she was doing these days. But alas my 'work' kept me too busy to just take a joy trip to Berk to see her.

"Dad?" Soren said, I lifted my head from my work seeing him by the door to my office. "Streamwing and I just spotted Johann sailing this way. I'd like to guess he'll be here in 25 minutes or so with the wind and his speed."

"Ah, good. I hope he has the materials I asked for last time. Alright, you know the drill son." I smiled getting up. He nodded as we began to prepare things which was really...just hiding the dragons that Johann didn't know about. He knew about me as Hiccup, and he knew about the Dragon Conqueror. But he didn't know I was the dragon conqueror and I wanted to keep it that way.

(Berk)

 **[Regular POV]**

"Snotlout, for the last time...We're working on it." Stoick huffed as the headache formed. Astrid sat there trying to stay calm while she was listening to the conversation inside Spitelout's house. Snotlout wanted the contract for their marriage to be negotiated as soon as possible so they could be engaged and start wedding plans but as Stoick and her parents promised, they were trying to stall it out as long as possible. The excuse this time was that Stoick had his yearly meeting with all the chief's of the Archipelago. Spitelout was going to be left in charge and Snotlout to trail his father to learn more of the job he'd be taking over after the wedding that Astrid wanted no part of.

"You always say that." Snotlout said.

"Well until you're chief, I still have things to take care of. Things you will have to do as well so hush. We can work on the contract when I return." Stoick said. Astrid smiled only a little, she knew it would happen eventually and no matter what she couldn't just run from it. Since Snotlout refused to take Ruffnut as a bride choice, Fishlegs and Ruffnut were together now. And no other women in the village were of age for contract. This left only her, and that's exactly who Snotlout wanted. Her. "I will be back in a week or so." Stoick added before dismissing himself and exiting the house, after he shut the door he sighed seeing Astrid there. "We're trying lass but we can't stay him off forever..."

"I know...I appreciate all you and my parents are doing sir..." Astrid looked down.

"He won't be such a bad husband." Stoick tried to say, Astrid only gave a 'really' look to her chief. "I know it isn't what you want, Astrid but in some cases, not all marry for love. As heir to me, he can pick the bride he wants...Because he has the status to choose his future wife, someone he believes can rule the island beside him as chieftess. You should be honored to hold such a title." Stoick added.

"I...understand, chief but...I just...I can't see myself with him for...any reason at all. There's only one man I loved and...he isn't here anymore." Astrid closed her eyes sadly, thinking back to Hiccup's promise.

"Who lass? If there is someone you love, I can make that happen if that man's family is will to pay your families bride price...It's only set high now to try and deter Snotlout..." Stoick asked putting his hand on her shoulder, Astrid looked to Stoick sadly now.

"Stoick...The only man I loved and will ever love...is your son..." Astrid said softly, Stoick stepped back a bit. "I fell in love with him before he disappeared...but then he was just gone one day and...well he's gone...But my heart belongs to him and always will no matter where he is, or if he's dead or alive."

"Well Hiccup will always be the true heir, Astrid. He is blood, he is my son. If he is still alive, and ever returns...His status returns with him. I can denounce Snotlout and the whole contract is off because since he wouldn't be heir, he can't force you to marry him for convenience or status. And should he ever return lass, I promise you on my wife's grave that I will absolutely pay the bride price for you and him to marry one another if he wants you to be his bride. But Hiccup has been gone for ten years...and as much as you and I both want to believe he's alive, I have no proof to say he is. No one has seen him or heard from him since the day before his final test. And if he is alive, I think he would of come back by now. I've prayed for years that Valka was alive but after so long, I just had to let go and I hope that if she is alive, I get to see her one more time before I pass on. " Stoick said calmly.

Astrid nodded to him but inside her mind all she could think was, _'He'll come back, Stoick...Hiccup promised he would, so he will. You'll see...'_

"Now I have to go prepare for this meeting. Keep your head up lass, the contract is final yet." Stoick offered a smile before walking off. Astrid sighed as she walked to opposite direction, still silently praying to Hiccup return soon.

(Forbidden Isle)

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

Soren and myself had Johann stay for lunch as always and Johann did bring what I asked for thankfully. We all talked a while before Johann had to leave to start his travels again. As I said, he didn't know I was a dragon rider or the dragon conqueror but we had our ways of talking. As Hiccup, I just knew when he'd be by again. As the dragon conqueror, I too used a Terrible Terror named Sharpshot. A mostly green, slightly bits of orange colored dragon. Sharpshot knew how to find Eret, Camicazi, Heather, Stilsta, and Johann, just by name. I knew their positions by days, and I knew Johann's general schedule for travel. All I did was tell Sharpshot where to go and he'd locate for me. Been using these methods for about 6 years now, never failed once.

"Dad, can Streamwing and I go flying for a bit?" Soren asked.

"Yes but stay within 2 miles of the island. Clouds are rolling in means a storm. I want you back in 20 minutes, understand son?" I said firmly, Soren nodded quickly as he rushed off with his Night Fury. I smiled shaking my head, I knew some interesting people. My son being the most interesting but I loved him nevertheless. I remember when I met each of my messengers. I met them at different times but all in the same year. The first person I met was Heather, second in line for chiefhood after her elder brother Dagur the Deranged to the Berserker tribe of Berserker Isle. But when her father, Oswald the Agreeable disappeared, Dagur became chief and Heather didn't like how he did things so she left. However when I found her, she was in pretty rough shape also being protected by a sharp class dragon known as a Razopwhip.

Now this dragon is entirely covered in metal, and its tail spikes could slice through anything. This dragon walked on 4 legs too however I saw that it was defensive and soon discovered why, it was protecting a girl about my age. This girl if you haven't guessed already is Heather Solborg. Heather has dark brown hair, it almost appears black. She also has bright green eyes too and currently is 23 years old. When I met her she was injured, and wore mostly old rags for clothes. I managed to calm down the Razorwhip to get close to Heather who had hurt her leg and couldn't move easily. I wrapped her leg, used a couple sticks along with something to help with the pain. Toothless of course didn't stay hidden, so I ended up telling her my story. Everything but my name. The one I gave her was simply Drake. And I had never taken off my mask so she had no idea what I looked like other than my green eyes. She told me her story, then she said she ran away wanting a different life.

Another thing I learned was that the Razorwhip saved Heather's life and thus far had been protecting her. Heather told me she wanted to help my cause, to assist in stopping raids. I told her it was was a job I didn't want a lot of people getting involved in so that's how the idea came to be that she'd patrol around and make it a word of mouth deal about a man who could help in raids. So I took 4 days and taught her to ride the Razorwhip who she named Windshear after bonding officially with her. Heather was actually the one who got me to meet Camicazi too.

Now Cami, she's a whole other story. Camicazi was 18 then, now 24 years old who has bright blond hair with blue/gray eyes. From what I understand how Heather and Cami met was that Heather got shot down by Cami who was by herself in the forest thinking Windshear was carrying Heather off so Cami wanted to help. Heather explained that dragons weren't dangerous and a friend of hers, me basically showed her that as well a new way of life. Now interested in such, Heather used her Terrible Terror that I trained to inform me that we had someone new who wanted to join the team. So, Soren and I packed up heading to their location. 5 days later, Camicazi Holtsen, former heir to the Bog Burglar tribe was a dragon rider of a Monstrous Nightmare she named Ember since the dragon was orange and yellow, white belly with red eyes. Also, being part of the team now, Camicazi was given a trained Terror to report to me of anyone seeing raid help.

I sat back in my chair now remembering how I met Eret, I actually got shot down. This was roughly 5 months after meeting Camicazi. Eret Lorgsan, dark brown short hair pulled back with honey brown eyes, and a tattoo on his chin who at the time of our meeting was 19, now currently 25. It took some convincing but I managed to show Eret the truth about dragons rather than explain it as I did with Heather and Camicazi. I merely asked Eret what dragons ever did to him to deserve to be captured and sold like objects and Eret couldn't answer me. Eret had a full change of heart when a teenage purple and blue with black spots on the wings and yellow eyes Thunder drum rammed the boat and jumped aboard in an attempt to save me but when it saw Eret it got friendly with him after Eret apologized saying he'd never trap dragons again. So I taught Eret how to bond and then ride him. Eret named his Thunder drum, Waveblast and like with the girls, I trained him a Terrible Terror after he agreed to assist in my cause to show others the truth.

The final person on my...I guess team is Stilsta Bogsvend. Age she was when we met was 18, like Cami and now 24. Stilsta was a runaway like me who ended up being the best in dragon training because of her kindness towards them. Stilsta would sneak into the ring at night, feed and talk to the dragons. In training, the dragons just never attacked her so she was chosen to kill her first dragon and she didn't want too so like me, she left in the dead of night. She wanted change so without hesitation, I showed her how much better life was when dragons were on your side. Stilsta bonded with a Deadly Nadder that was red bodied, yellow eyes, belly, spikes, and head frill, with orange wings and slight brown spots along them. Stilsta named her Nadder, Flarebeam, and got a Terror too. Stilsta wore a tan top, brown skirt with black strips with metal pieces around the brown skirt. It reminded me of Astrid's only it was black and the spikes weren't...spikes. Stilsta also wore brown boots, shoulder protectors that had white fur on them, and a viking helmet with fur, and small black horns on the sides.

All of the Terrible Terrors they have were trained to follow me back to Forbidden Isle, then return to where their human was. None of my riders knew where I lived, I did this so if anyone ever followed my riders, they wouldn't find me. All of the Terrors were different colors and of course had names. Heather's was a male: red and black body with white eyes, named Blaze. Camicazi's was a female: purple and black body with yellow eyes, named Quickshot. Eret's was a female: red and orange body with light purple eyes, named Speedy. Finally there was Stilsta's Terror which was a male: red and yellow body with orange eyes, named Fireball. So yeah, this is my team. They have been the last 6 years and they are great. Sure they'd never seen my face but they know I can be trusted and my intentions are nothing but good.

Oh, also. All my riders wear riding suits, and hide their faces with hoods. Just like me, they would be recognized if seen and someone would say something. Heather was a former heir, so was Camicazi. Eret was a well known trapper, and Stilsta ran away from home because everyone thought she was a dragon fighting prodigy. All of them used different names and spoke with a different voice to hide themselves. Heather went by Thorn. Camicazi would introduce herself as Nova. Eret referred to himself as Claw. And Stilsta used Eve. I ran a pretty extensive operation but it was for the better of humans and dragons. I went by Drake to them but no one else.

Everyone just calls me the Dragon Conqueror now. The man who can stop raids without killing dragons. Cool right. Maybe for them but for me, all they did was see me as a hero. And that is something I wasn't nor did I want to become. I just wanted people to see that there are other ways to handle things than just resorting to killing. If they wanted to call me a hero then fine but I wasn't. I'm still now. I'm a simple 25 year, single father, best friends with a Night Fury man who is trying to show the world change, to show that peace is possible. I cleaned up from lunch now and returned to my office to get to work on something that I had needed parts from Johann to complete, thankfully...Soren and I had a good 4 days of relaxation, no one calling for our help. I couldn't of been more grateful about it.

Before I could even start working on my latest project, a male Terrible Terror flew into my office. It was Fireball, Stilsta's messenger dragon. I saw the note attached to his foot and took it off to read it over. And I spoke to soon about no one needing our help. Sighing I placed it down and pulled out my map to plan how to approach this. Johann was in that area this week hitting all the islands in the Eastern side of the Archipelago. I wrote a note and attached it to Sharpshot, "Take this to Johann, Sharpshot. Due East near the Murderous Mountains." I showed him on the map and then he was off. Terror's were smart, I knew he'd find Johann by scent as he got closer to the Eastern side. I wrote another note and handed attached it to Fireball, "Take this back to Stilsta buddy." I smiled offering the dragon 3 fish from a bucket, it took them down quick then headed off back to Stilsta, who was also evidently in the Eastern islands this week.

I went outside and saw Soren flying overhead. "Soren! Time to pack up, we're headed East." I called to him.

"Be right down, Dad!" Soren replied as he and Streamwing adjusted and flew down into a land. "Another raid about to happen?" I nodded. Soren smiled and went inside to prepare for the trip. I looked to the sky, I wanted to get in the air before the storm hit. I headed inside to start packing as well. Where we were headed was 2 day flight and if the pattern held, when I arrived the raid would just about start. It'd be a fast mission. Arrive, handle raid, then leave again. 5 days at best. Such is the life of a peace-keeper at least until I found another solution, this was all I could do.


	4. Desperation

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **4;** Desperation

(Berk)

 **[Regular POV]**

Stoick, Gobber, and 6 others were currently sailing towards the yearly meeting location, this year it was on Berserker Isle. Chief Dagur the Deranged hosting the event if it could be considered that. Spitelout was left in charge of the village, Snotlout helping and learning the job of chief more. The group of 8 had been sailing for 2 days, and arriving in about 30 minutes to Berserker Isle. Stoick was just watching the path ahead of them as Gobber hobbled over beside his friend. "You've been quiet the last few days." Gobber pointed out to Stoick.

"Aye, a lot on the mind." Stoick replied with a hefty sigh and closing his eyes.

"Anyting yew want to share with ole Gobber?" The blacksmit asked.

"Snotlout about to become chief, and his choice in bride wanting nothing to do with him, staying off contract negotiations just to buy more time to find another solution..." Stoick mumbled.

"The lass doesn't love him?" Gobber asked.

"No, she hates him. She told me her heart belongs to another..." Stoick glanced towards Gobber now who arched a brow at him.

"Then, why hasn't this lad come forward to be with her?" Gobber questioned.

"Because he isn't here anymore. Astrid confessed to me that she loves Hiccup, Gobber." Stoick informed.

"Ah yes, she grew quite attracted to him during dragon training all those years ago...Then he just disappeared." Gobber sighed as well now.

"I know. I told her if Hiccup were here then I would of course agree for them to marry but he isn't and as far as anyone knows...Hiccup isn't even alive." Stoick looked out to the sea again.

"Yew don't know that, Stoick." Gobber reminded.

"Gobber. It's been ten years since Hiccup left, and I told Astrid the same thing. If Hiccup is alive somewhere and wanted to come back...He would of by now. He was only...15 when he left, and not a soul from any island has seen him since his disappearance. I know you don't want to believe it anymore that the lass and I but unless I proof...Then I have to assume he died." Stoick closed his eyes again sighing. It was hard for the old chief to talk about, he finally saw what his son could do against dragons and then Hiccup left without a word to anyone in the dead of night, and hadn't been seen alive or dead since. What else was he to assume?

"Chief, we will be pulling into port on Berserker Isle in a few minutes." Said one of his men.

"Aye, thank you." Stoick nodded.

"Yew think Astrid will go through with the weddin?" Gobber asked next.

"Astrid is a woman with honor and dignity...She'd never shame her family over such a matter. I believe she will, she might not like it but she will..." Stoick stated. Gobber nodded as the ship began to pull up to the Beserker docks, Berserker men tied the ship and put out the board as Stoick and Gobber walked down meeting along side Alvin, chief of the Outcasts and his second in command, Savage. There were other chief's there too from other islands, but Stoick didn't care so much. Dagur, chief of the Berserkers came down to the docks to greet everyone, then all began to enter the Berserker fortress for the meeting. It would only take a day at best, only discussions about raids and nest searches.

(Hours Later)

The Hairy Hooligan chief sat with his best friend at a table with the chief's and their second in commands from the Bog Burglar's, The Murderous, and the Visithug's. Alvin, Dagur, and Meathead chief, Mogadon were sitting at a table behind them. All discussing different situations and more, new changes, weddings, alliances and more. "How are your raids on Berk, Stoick?" Asked Thuggory, heir to the Meathead tribe and Mogadon's son.

"Same as always, annoyin and destructive." Stoick replied calmly. He hated these meetings-with the exception of Mogadon and Berth, chieftess of the Bog Burglar's-Stoick just about hated everyone else in the room. He could stomach Dagur because Stoick and Oswald the Agreeable were good friends before his disappearance. But everyone, no. Stoick just wanted back on his ship and returning to Berk where he was sure to have to deal with Snotlout's pushing to start the contract for Astrid's hand in marriage.

"Ours have lessened." Bertha stated.

"Aye, so have ours." Alvin nodded agreeing.

"Well ain't that lucky for all of you." Stoick remarked returning to his drink and sighing. As more time passed, others began to leave but Alvin, Dagur, Madguts-chief of the Murderous tribe-, and Modagon-chief of the Meathead tribe- still remained present in the Berserker mead hall.

"Are you returning to Berk tonight or staying until morning?" Dagur asked the other chief's.

"We leave morning, chief Dagur." Madguts informed.

"Us as well." Alvin said to Dagur who nodded. "If timing is right, a raid will be happenin in a few days and I'd like to be back for it. Already sent word to the Dragon Conqueror." Alvin chuckled. Stoick turned his head a bit to listen in now, Gobber too.

"I had him in the Murderous Mountains a week or so back. Handled our raid no trouble at all." Madguts grinned.

"I still wanna know how he does it, one man against 50 or more dragons?" Dagur laughed.

"Your guess is as good as ours. No one knows how he does it, he's just got a way with them." Mogadon shrugged.

"Forgive my lack of knowin 'ere but...Who are yew all talkin bout?" Gobber asked finally, they all looked now.

"You've...never heard of the Dragon Conqueror?" Alvin asked.

"No." Gobber and Stoick both replied. The other chief's laughed out now.

"No wonder your raids are bad. You should contact him, Stoick. This guy is unstoppable." Dagur added.

"A Dragon Conqueror?" Stoick questioned.

"He started interfering with raids bout...What...7 years ago?" Thuggory interjected.

"Right. He shows up on a ship, comes in, stops the raids, leaves by the next morning. Never payment, just asks for supplies now and then." Mogadon added after his son.

"Stops the raids?" Gobber asked.

"No clue how either, they just...obey him and leave. Guy neva says a word, shows up in armor we've never seen, also wears a mask. We've all talked about, no one has ever seen his face. All he makes us agree too is to not hurt the dragons." Madguts stated now.

"Well he can't be all that gewd if the raids keep happening." Stoick huffed.

"You know how raids are, Stoick. Dragons comin in packs of 40-70 sometimes. This guy, the Dragon Conqueror...Each raid he stops, the dragons come less and less. Bertha told you already, theirs have lessened. She had raids every few nights by the group loads. Now she only gets raids up to three times a month with dragon numbers as little as 10. My own raids have dropped from every other night to one every two weeks, dragon numbers as low as 15. Telling ya, Stoick...This guy ain't no joke, he's the real deal." Alvin said.

"Yer tellin me, a group a Vikings can't handle raids on their own and are callin for some dragon controller?" Gobber asked, Stoick put a hand up to stop him.

"This guy just goes around, island to island, helpin in raids?" Stoick asked.

"At first he did, but now he has to be contacted. We have to request his help by finding the people who work for him." Dagur shrugged.

"Meaning?" Stoick blinked.

"No one knows where this guy lives, we've sailed countless times to find him but nothing. He's like the wind, you never see him but he's always around. He's got people who travel around who keep an eye on things, we never send letters, its like a word of mouth type deal. He gets the info somehow and shows up by boat. Then he leaves by morning before anyone can see which way they go." Alvin said firmly.

"But rumor has it that his people float around in bars, listening in. Also we think Trader Johann might know how to contact him too. Whenever the Dragon Conqueror leaves, Johann is never far from the area." Madguts added.

"Interestin." Stoick said putting a hand to his chin now. It was a thought indeed, a man going around who could stop a raid and lessen them over time. "And he's been doin this how long?"

"Six years." Thuggory remarked nodding.

"All of you have had raid success?" Gobber looked at all the chief's. They nodded in agreement to the Hooligan chief and blacksmith.

"Johann should be headed your way in the next few weeks, give it a shot. Stoick. You won't regret it." Mogadon said.

"I'll give it some thought." Stoick agreed as he and Gobber excused themselves and returned to their ship.

"You're not really going to call for someone to handle our raids, are you?" Gobber said.

"I don't know, it might not hurt to try once to see if any of what these people say." Stoick answered as the two exited the hall and walked through the village to their ship sitting on the docks.

"Are we leaving tonight sir?" Said one of the men.

"In an hour." Stoick nodded, his men gave a nod in response as they began to prepare the ship. Sure enough, and hour later and the Hooligan ship left the Berserker docks headed back towards Berk. It would be another 2 days, and all the while Stoick simply pondered the thought of requesting this 'Dragon Conqueror's' help, perhaps he would. He was willing to do anything to stop the raids on Berk, for now he would just think about it.

(2 Days Later)

Arriving back to Berk, all Stoick saw was destruction even still some smoking houses that were worked on being repaired. He couldn't believe his eyes, what happened in the 5 days they were gone! "Might want to work on summoning that dragon guy, Stoick..." Gobber said softly to his friend as Stoick just stood there in shock trying to take it all in as Spitelout and Snotlout approached sighing heavily.

"What happened here?" Stoick found his voice.

"3 raids, Every other day. Houses destroyed, fires, we're low on supplies for repairs...It was a complete mess, chief." Spitelout said.

"Repairs started?" Stoick asked.

"With what we have, yes. We have to try to find the nest again, these raids are getting worse. There were over 60 this time..." Spitelout said.

"No. No nest searches, its pointless right now. Do whatever repairs we can, use the forest for wood and more. Gobber is back and can work the forge. Summon the-," Stoick began.

"I want negotiations for that marriage contract started!" Snotlout fumed.

"The village is more important, Snotlout. You have 8 months til your ceremony, plenty of time for that contract. You will wait!" Stoick ordered harshly quickly shutting up the heir who was soon to be chief. "Now. Spitelout I want you to get the council rounded up and meet in the hall in 20 minutes. There is a matter to be discussed." With that, he walked away after Spitelout gave a nod.

(30 Minutes Later)

"Did something happen at the meeting chief, what is all this about?" Asked Mulch, a member of Stoick's council.

"Yes, there is a man going around stopping raids for islands of the Archipelago." Stoick began.

"Stopping raids? Stoick what are you spouting off, if there was such a person then surely he would of come to our aid by now." Ivar remarked.

"He only comes when requested too and it seems he has quite a few channels to go through in order to get just a message to him. He lives in the shadows, not even his people know where he lives. He arrives by boat, handles the raid, then leaves before sunrise." Stoick informed.

"Okay say there is such a man, are you suggesting we ask him for help?" Spitelout added.

"We may not have a choice is this is what we're facing now in raids." Gobber added motioning around to the hole in the hall door. The other council members nodded beginning to agree.

"I want to know how you heard of this man? Does he have a name, does he ask for payment. You're suggesting we ask a stranger we've never heard of before now for help?" Said Arvid Ingerman, Fishlegs's father.

"Gobber and I heard of this man during the meeting from other chief's who have received his help. No one knows his name, he's known by the other tribes as the dragon conqueror. He started such work six years ago, and getting a hold of him is next to impossible. You have to know his contacts, and then he arrives by boat, stops the raids, and leaves by morning. The others have stated that over time, their raids have lessened from large groups of dragons to smaller around 10 to 15. Chiefs Dagur, Alvin, Mogadon, his son Thuggory, Bertha, and even Maguts have confirmed their lessened raid statuses over the last six years." Stoick explained now.

"Very well, we'll ask for his help. How do we contact him?" Spitelout said.

"The others said the best bet is to let Johann know, rumor says that whenever this dragon conqueror leaves, Johann is never far behind from arriving. Johann should be on his track here in the next two weeks so we'll go from there." Stoick said, all in agreement they now nodded and dismissed the meeting to continue with business and repairs.

(2 Weeks Later)

Standing on the docks was Stoick with Spitelout, Snotlout, and Gobber while Johann's ship pulled into their port. "Ah the Hairy Hooligans of Berk, what joy it brings me to be back among you. I welcome you aboard my ship to find all your needs!" Johann announced to them all. The villagers filed on as Stoick pulled Johann aside.

"Johann. I was told you might be able to locate someone if asked." Stoick said to him.

"I am a man of many travels, and see many. Who are you trying to locate chief Stoick, and I'll see what I can do for you." Johann smiled. Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber looked at one another before looking back to Johann.

"The Dragon Conqueror." Stoick said. Johann stared at him a moment.

"I have...heard of him from other chief on my travels. I will keep my eyes and ears open for any word on his whereabouts, then let you know you're looking for him." Johann smiled, Stoick and the others nodded. After 5 hours, Johann headed off towards the East of Berk.

"Now all we do is wait and hope the message gets to him soon." Gobber remarked.

(3 Weeks Later)

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

It had been a long night, I just wanted to sleep but couldn't and on top of it all I was pretty sure I was getting sick from the lack of sleep. Soren was working in the herb garden, Streamwing with him. Toothless was laying on his rock beside my bedside. In the last month alone, I'd helped the Bog Burglar's, Murderous, and I just came back from the Outcasts. It was nonstop travel for us right now and I needed a break. In all honesty I really did. Soren was only 13, I don't know he wasn't asleep right now. Then again, I wanted to be asleep and yet I couldn't. I closed my eyes sighing heavily, I just wanted to sleep even if it was only for an hour I wanted to sleep.

(An Hour Later)

"DAD!" I heard Soren yell for me, in fear I jumped out of bed and rushed out to the main room with my shield that converted into bow with an arrow ready. Toothless was beside me growling but we only saw Soren there with Streamwing and one of the female Terrors, I believed was named Speedy. Eret's messanger dragon. I lowered my shield with a groan.

"Soren what have I told you about yelling like that...For Thor's sake we're the only people on this island..." I sighed calming down. "What's the matter?" I asked next.

"This just came for you..." Soren said holding out a rolled letter to me. I took it from him and looked it over as my eyes widened slightly with each word I read that Eret wrote me.

 _ **Drake,  
**_ _ **A new island is requesting raid assistance. Johann located me three days after leaving it and said they were looking for you. I believe Johann said the island's name was Berk. -Eret**_

Berk asked Johann to find me for raid help!? Oh really, of all the islands it had to be one I didn't want to go back too but had promised Astrid I would one day. Well, I couldn't just ignore it. Regardless of what island this was, I couldn't just look the other way. "So where we headed next?" Soren asked. I looked to my son softly now rolling the letter up and placing it on the table beside me.

"A new request for help from an island called Berk." I said.

"When do we leave, Dad?" Soren smiled rubbing Streamwing's head which made the dragon croon.

"Tomorrow. Get your rest son." I told him, he nodded and headed off. I sighed heavily closing my eyes. Berk was a four days flight. Wouldn't this just be so much fun. _'Looks like we'll be seeing each other soon, Astrid.'_ I thought before returning to my room and laying on the bed, finally I managed to fall asleep which was great because I was really going to need it in order to handle being back on Berk after ten years.


	5. One My Life, Mi'lady

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **5;** On My Life, Mi'lady

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

I was dreading this trip, returning to Berk as I woke up the next morning slowly and almost didn't want to force myself out of bed. I didn't trust anyone on Berk, except perhaps Gobber and it went without saying, Astrid too. But that was it. I didn't want to do this, to go back there and help their raids. I felt like they didn't deserve it but I assumed when I started this venture of being the Dragon Conqueror that eventually it would get around to Berk about my particular brand of work and if they were desperate enough, they would take the bait and seek me out. It would seem that they reached desperate levels to ask for _outside_ help in their raids. Stoick was a stubborn man: he didn't like asking for help and hell, right now, I didn't even know if it was him who asked or others went behind his back to ask for help because he refused to. I had such a headache already and it wasn't even sunrise yet. I knew Soren was still sleeping, I needed to clear my head before we left. This place, Berk was just another island we were helping. We go in, I stop the raid, then we leave. That was it.

I got Toothless's saddle gear on before mounting him as we took off for an early morning flight, just like every morning. It was mine and Toothless's favorite thing to do, that and night flights. Flying through the air now I closed my eyes, trying to relax. This was like any other request...only it wasn't. Berk wasn't just some other island, it was my old home..my old Tribe, and it was where Astrid was too. Going there meant I was keeping my promise of returning...only she wouldn't know it was me.

This was complicated, I had two choices here: arrive, help, leave or...tell Astrid the truth and ask if she wanted to leave with me. I knew the day I left that it might always come down to this, I didn't want to live on Berk anymore-not unless they could accept me as me, a dragon rider, which I highly doubted. I just prayed I figured out what to do before arriving there. Sighing, after Toothless and I had been flying a good 20 minutes, we heard another Night Fury. Looking back, I saw Streamwing with Soren on his back flying towards us.

"Morning, Dad," Soren greeted.

"Morning, son. Did you sleep well? We've got a long trip ahead of us," I responded to him.

"I slept great, Streamwing too. We're rested and ready to go. Oh we packed last night before we went to sleep too," Soren smiled.

"That's my boy," I smiled at him.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Soren glanced my way now, I noticed his head was down a little and I wondered if something was wrong.

"Of course you can, Soren," I replied.

"I couldn't...help but notice that yesterday when you mentioned this new island, you sounded really unhappy about it. I guess I was curious as to why?" Soren lifted his head and looked over to me.

I sighed, I should have known Soren would pick up on my extreme mood change when I said we were going somewhere new today. "Come, I'll tell you over breakfast," I said quietly. Soren nodded as we flew back to our home and landed. After making us some eggs and fish along with a cup of yak milk, we were sitting down at our table with our plates while our dragons were enjoying their breakfast-which was half a barrel of fish and some water. "Son. Do you remember when we first met, I told you that I was the runt of my village and I ran away because I knew no matter what I did I would never be the Viking they expected me to be?" Soren nodded to me now. "Berk...is my old island, my old home and Tribe..." I finally said.

"You never wanted to go back, did you?" Soren asked. I shook my head.

"No I didn't but with the work I do for raids, I can't just ignore a plea for help. Also...before I left when I was 15, there was a girl there who asked if I'd ever return. A girl who began to like me a lot when she realized I wasn't as useless as everyone believed. I promised her that I would return one day," I said as I closed my eyes.

"And though you're keeping your promise by returning to Berk...She won't know it's you under the mask," Soren said. I nodded to him.

"Berk's raids are bad, and if I know my father...he isn't going to just sit on the sidelines while I work..." I mumbled.

"Your father?" Soren tilted his head a bit.

"My father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to Berk," I explained.

"So you're the Heir?"

"Was," I responded.

"But running away doesn't erase the fact you're still his son, Dad. You'll always be the Heir as long as you're alive," Soren smiled a bit. I reached over and ruffled his hair, "Well I'm just a kid, I can't hold them off alone..."

"I know, I was wondering what to do about that. I don't want you getting hurt," I began to think now, as my eyes fell on Speedy and an idea formed. "I'll call for the others to meet us there and they can help keep the Hooligans back," I decided.

"Won't that take a week or so for them to all get your letter and travel?" Soren blinked.

"Yes but we will still go there early. If Berk's raids are this bad, then they will be due for one by the time everyone arrives." I whistled for Speedy who rushed over, I wrote a quick note to Eret and sent Speedy off to return the letter to his human. "Sharpshot!" I called, my green Terror came over as I attached three small letters to his leg and sent him towards Stilsta first who would locate Cami and Heather. I knew where my riders were: they checked once a month with a letter to say which direction in the Archipelago they were in. If my hunch was right, they'd all be about to cross one another for a switch off.

"So when do we leave?" Soren smiled.

"Right after breakfast." I informed him: he nodded as we continued to eat. The next hour passed quickly as we finished our food then I went to pack what would be needed as well changed into my full riding armor gear and packed my mask. I wouldn't need it until we'd be arriving near Berk. I only assumed that, being this is the first time in six years Berk is asking for help, that they only just heard of me from other Chiefs. Strange but not unheard of: they wouldn't know who to be expecting. Sighing, I rounded up my things and met Soren outside after getting them attached to Toothless. The message I sent to Eret would be instructing him to bring his ship so all of us riders could hide our dragons on it and arrive on Berk concealing them. If my calculations were right, within in 4 days I'd be back on Berk. I mounted Toothless, Soren mounted Streamwing and we took to the sky above.

(5 Days Later)

Okay so it took a little longer than expected but finally we were just out of visual range of Berk. Eret arrived last- he said he had trouble with a storm. Once his ship was there, we all landed on it and hid our dragons below. My mask was already on as we sailed past the Berk markers. Here goes everything. Ten years later and I'm back on Berk, oddly enough...all I wanted to do was see Astrid.

 **[Regular POV]**

On Berk, Stoick was nervously pacing. "Will ya calm down, Stoick? He'll show." Gobber rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience.

"You don't know that. We've never met this guy, we don't know who he is or where he is. If he hasn't showed by now, he probably..." Stoick was cut off by Spitelout charging in.

"A ship has been spotted entering the docks, Chief!"

Gobber grinned at Stoick, who only huffed and made it outside to see the large ship making its way into port. "This doesn't prove it's him." Stoick added as the three men made their way to the docks as the ship pulled in. Eret tossed the lines down as the ship just floated there. Stoick looked up and saw a man standing 6'2'' wearing just about all black and gray with the symbol of the Night Fury on his right shoulder pad, also a metal mask with leather over the mouth and nose- Stoick guessed so the guy could breathe. Hiccup stood there with his arms over his chest as the plank was brought out so they could get off the ship. Hiccup walked first, Soren beside him and then Stoick was surprised to see four others following him. By their figures there were three girls and one male.

"Welcome to Berk, stranger," Stoick greeted. Hiccup, staying in character, only nodded, Stoick and Gobber could see now that the other Chiefs were right: this guy really didn't say much at all. "I trust your travels were safe?"

"They were acceptable," Hiccup stated calmly.

"You must be tired. We can take you to your stay areas if you like. You can rest up, get some food?" Gobber offered now.

"Thank you for the offer: my people and I will remain on our ship for the duration of this trip," Hiccup said.

"Stoick! Will you please tell Snotlout to leave me..." The blond who had been coming towards the docks stopped mid sentence and bowed her head to the travelers, "Oh...sorry, I didn't know we were having visitors." Hiccup's eyes moved to inspect her. Blond hair, blue eyes: it had to be Astrid-he would never not know her, no matter how many years passed.

"Yes, Astrid. As you can see we have visitors. You tell Snotlout I said to mind his behavior before I assign him to kill ring cleaning," Stoick informed her. She nodded and walked off. Stoick turned his attention to Hiccup and the others now. "Am I...to assume you are the one referred to as the Dragon Conqueror?"

"Correct," Hiccup remarked.

"And the people with you?" Spitelout asked.

"Your business is with me, not my people," Hiccup stated firmly.

"A man who gets right to business, I like him already," Stoick laughed a bit. "I am Stoick, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk." Stoick offered his hand. Hiccup extended his nodding as they shook. "What can we call you stranger?"

Silence a moment, "Drake."

"That's not your real name is it, cuz it's kind'a lame," Snotlout remarked standing with the group now.

"It's the only name you need to know," Hiccup retorted. "If this is some kind of a game to you, I can leave. I have far more pressing matters to attend to than stand here and be insulted when it is you and your tribe who asked for my help with your raids."

"I assure you this is no game, Drake. Please excuse my nephew's remark: he often doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Snotlout...why don't you go make sure Sven's sheep haven't escaped again? I heard a few got out," Stoick ordered.

"But..." Snotlout began to protest.

"Now, Snotlout. You aren't the Chief yet, you still follow my rules!" Stoick said. Snotlout mumbled and wandered off. Stoick sighed looking back to Hiccup-or rather _Drake_ as he him- before offering another smile.

"I'll excuse it," Hiccup said. "How often are you raided, how many dragons?"

"Oh umm, wouldn't you like to move this to the Great Hall?" Stoick asked.

"Here is fine. I only need the answers to the questions I asked of you. How often are you raided, and by how many dragons?" Hiccup said again.

"The raids have been coming once or twice a week, and the numbers of dragons range from 50-70," came Astrid's voice as she returned, offering a bow upon seeing them again.

"Child's play. When was your last raid?" Hiccup asked.

"Two days ago." Gobber answered now.

"Then your next raid will be the day after tomorrow or the day following that. Very well then. My team and I will remain on our ship until the next raid," Hiccup said, preparing to return aboard his ship.

"Don't you want to discuss payment, or a strategy?" Spitelout asked curiously. Hiccup stopped now, glancing back at them.

"No. All you need to do is keep your weapons from sight, and stay out of my way," Hiccup remarked coldly, before walking away again. His team followed silently after him leaving the group of adults surprised.

"Who are those people?" Astrid asked now.

"The Dragon Conqueror, and his team. We sent for his help in raids when I learned he can stop raids, and lessen them," Stoick said.

"Oh...he's not much of a talker, is he?" Astrid asked.

"Doesn't seem to be," Spitelout shrugged.

"So they are just gonna stay on their ship until the next raid?" Ruffnut now said, coming over.

"Appears so," Gobber nodded.

"Well let's not bother him then: he is helping us out after all," Spitelout said as he, Gobber, and Ruffnut walked off the docks. Stoick faced Astrid seriously now.

"Keep an eye on them. Something about this feels...off. Try to get inside, talk to him. No one just travels the Archipelago helping in raids and takes no payment for such. We waited a month for him to arrive, and we started this venture when Johann was here. The other Chiefs said this guy worked alone...I trust you with this task, lass," Stoick told her.

Astrid nodded, "I won't let you down sir." She saluted as Stoick headed off the docks now and she followed, now wondering how to get this guy's trust enough to talk to her.

(On The Ship)

"Well isn't this nice, all of us together again..." Stilsta smiled.

"Its business," Soren shrugged.

"Though I'm curious, Drake. Why summon us all?" Heather asked.

"I don't trust them not to stay out of the way," Hiccup answered as he sat near Toothless, minding his own business. His mask was still on, of course, and Soren was sitting with Streamwing. Hiccup listened as Eret, Stilsta, Heather, and Camicazi all talked about where they had been since their last meet up. Apparently they did it once a month, just met up somewhere for drinks. After 20 minutes, they looked to their boss, seeing how disgruntled he looked.

"So what is the plan for this raid?" Eret asked him.

"The four of you and Soren will be keeping the Hooligans out of my way and in a safe zone. I will do the rest," Hiccup said.

"You mean...stop the raid, Dad?" Soren questioned.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen you stop a raid before," Heather mentioned.

"No one but Soren has, it's incredibly difficult," Hiccup responded. Toothless lifted his head and looked towards up towards the exit of the below hatch. "What is it, bud?" Toothless gave a huff as Hiccup stood and climbed the ladder, now on main deck he looked towards the board to see Astrid standing on it, looking around.

"Oh! There you are..." Astrid smiled to him. Hiccup wanted so badly to just hug her, to take off his mask and tell her it was him under there but he couldn't. Not right now at least. He wanted Astrid to know but no one else and during the daytime it was far too risky. Hiccup knew they were watching him like a hawk right now.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh no...I just...wanted to make sure you have everything you need. Food, water, weapons..." Astrid said softly.

"We brought what we needed but thank you," Hiccup replied. Astrid nodded, silence yawning between them now.

"So...You can really stop the raids?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"For good?" she inquired.

"It will never be for good, I can only lessen them and make it easier to handle. The dragons do have their own will, and I am just one man. Not even Odin has the power to affect free will," Hiccup explained.

"Well I'm...glad you came to help us. As you can see from the damage, it's anything but bearable for us..." Astrid motioned to the village as Hiccup looked around, finding it hard to believe it had been ten years since he last saw it. His eyes fell on the forest entrance just past Stoick's house: the place where he and Astrid parted ways, where he promised he would return one day so she could see the real Hiccup Haddock. Well here he was, back as promised too-only she didn't know it was him but he would tell her soon. He wouldn't break his promise to her, he couldn't. He loved her too much.

"I am always willing to help those in need," Hiccup said.

"And you don't ask for anything in return?" Astrid blinked, recalling what Stoick said about this guy going around not taking payment for essentially putting his life on the line for strangers.

"Only that the people I help don't harm the dragons. It's just their nature. They can't help it," Hiccup responded.

What an odd answer but who was Astrid to question his words when all most tribes knew were to kill dragons to protect themselves? After all: this guy was known as the Dragon Conqueror so he must know more about them that others did.

"So how do you do it? Stop so many dragons by yourself?" Astrid asked.

"Trade secret," Hiccup responded to her.

"Ah, can't tell me, can ya?" Astrid smiled a bit. "Fair enough. You sure we can't help at all? I wouldn't want to see you get hurt saving us." Hiccup smiled beneath the mask: still the same curious Astrid.

"I'm sure. It's dangerous work and only should be handled by a professional. Besides, what's a pretty woman like yourself want in battle?" Hiccup asked and he saw the faint blush form on her cheeks now. "I'll tell you what you can do for me," he said and Astrid looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You can promise me you won't raise that ax to a dragon during the next raid...and in turn, I will promise you on my life, Mi'lady, that you will be safe from harm." Astrid froze a moment, her eyes widened slightly hearing those words.

 _ **-Flashback; Ten Years Ago-**_

" _You better come back, Hiccup. I'll be waiting for you," Astrid said gently. Hiccup nodded._

" _On my life, Mi'lady. I'll come back." Hiccup backed up, picking up his basket and disappearing into the darkened forest as Astrid only watched with a smile._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Only one person called her that. And it was Hiccup. This guy...couldn't be...Hiccup, could he? Just as she was about to ask, a young boy stood beside the one known as Drake. "Dad, everything okay up here?" Astrid heard him say. Nope. Couldn't be Hiccup, Hiccup didn't have kids. He said he'd wait for her and Astrid believed that with all her heart and prayed he'd return soon too because the marriage contract negotiations were almost completed and after that she was forcefully promised to marry Snotlout and that was something she didn't want.

"Yes son, all is fine. Just having a word with this young lady here," Hiccup responded softly, Soren nodded and smiled to her with a wave.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Astrid smiled. Soren smiled wider as Hiccup only rolled his eyes slightly amused.

"This is my son, Soren," Hiccup said as an introduction.

"Hello Soren. My name is Astrid. It's a pleasure to meet you," Astrid smiled to him.

"You too, Miss Astrid," Soren replied.

"Come along son, we have to prepare for the raid. It was nice meeting you, Miss Astrid. I'm sure we'll see one another soon," Hiccup told her as he turned and walked away with Soren back below the ship. Astrid only blushed as she nodded even though he didn't see it and returned back into the village.

' _I promise.'_ Astrid thought remembering what Drake had asked of her.

Below deck, Hiccup sighed heavily, plopping down. "Dad, was that the girl you told me about a few days ago? The one you promised to return too?" Soren asked.

"That she is son. Miss Astrid Hofferson. The Shield Maiden of Berk who stole, and still has my heart." Hiccup smiled under the mask. And Gods was she ever as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. Ten years were amazing to her, and Hiccup couldn't wait to reveal himself to her. To show her that he kept his promise.


	6. True Heir

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **6;** True Heir

It had been about two days since Drake arrived with his team and son and still no raids had taken place which was good for the Hooligans but bad for Hiccup since, he wanted off this island- hopefully with Astrid agreeing to come with him back to Forbidden Isle so they could be together but that was a stretch too. Astrid had a lot of honor for the Viking culture and her choosing to leave for a 'runaway' as it were would betray that culture, especially if that runaway also happened to be a dragon rider that she was still unaware about, and truthfully Hiccup was nervous to tell her about it too, since she never knew about Toothless when Hiccup left. Hiccup just left in the forest telling her he was leaving by Thor's beach so she had to assume he was taking a small ship or something to leave Berk with.

All of Berk was curious about the Dragon Conqueror. They wanted to know more but he refused to come off the ship and so far Astrid was the only one who got Drake to talk, even if it was only for short times. But this was now the day Drake told them they would get a raid-today or it the next day. Either way, at least they felt like they had more warning now, as the sun began to sink below the horizon and it got darker overhead and it was now that Hiccup had his people on guard above on the main deck, with orders to watch the skies for any sign of dragons approaching. Hiccup was below with Toothless trying to catch some sleep when his dragon shifted slightly, which awoke him. "Hm...what's up, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon snorted, looking above. Hiccup took the hint as he got up now and made his way to the upper deck of the ship, seeing all his people there just talking but keeping guard too. "Hey boss," Heather smiled.

"Hey. Any sign of dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing yet sir. But don't they normally come before the sun rises?" Eret questioned him.

"Most of our raids take place around three in the morning, and carry through until the sun rises," Gobber pointed out: Hiccup looked along the dock to see him standing there.

"Raids can take place any time after the sun sets," Hiccup informed him. "What brings you by?"

"Just checkin in on ya. Village is a lil curious why you neva leave yer ship there," Gobber smiled.

"Normally we're not here as long as we have been. We show up just as a raid begins, then it's over." Hiccup remarked. It wasn't exactly a lie either.

"So I guess it'll be a no that you join us for dinner in the hall?" Astrid asked, with a smile, coming to stand beside Gobber now, Hiccup smiled under the mask: just seeing her face made him so happy.

"Perhaps I can make time in my schedule to join for one meal: do I get the pleasure of sitting next to you?" Hiccup asked, Astrid blushed a bit but before she could answer Snotlout came up behind and put his hand on her shoulder. Hiccup saw how instantly unhappy she got.

"He,y babe," Snotlout said.

"I'm not your _babe_ , Snotlout. Get your hands off me..." Astrid warned coldly.

"You will be soon! As soon as this raid is over, your parents are signing that contract and we'll be married in two months," Snotlout whispered to her. Hiccup didn't hear what Snotlout said to her but he saw Astrid almost wince and her lip quiver from being upset. Hiccup now jumped down and pushed Snotlout back.

"I believe the lady said to get your hands off her," Hiccup said firmly.

"This ain't got nothin to do with you, _Drake_. So just back off," Snotlout said brashly.

"Unless this woman is your wife, you may not touch her if she doesn't wish to be touched so unless she's is your wife... _Hands. Off. Her!_ " Hiccup warned cracking his fist. Snotlout huffed preparing to say something when Gobber smacked him upside his head.

"Drake is right, Snotlout. Astrid isn't your wife and if she says to keep your hands off her, you do so," Gobber reminded him. Snotlout huffed.

"You'll be mine soon," Snotlout told Astrid before he walked away. Astrid sighed heavily as Gobber put his hand on her shoulder and offered a smile: then Astrid looked at Drake.

"Thank you for...protecting me," Astrid said, bowing her head to him.

"All in a day's work, Mi'lady. I did promise you'd be safe with me." He winked through the mask at her, earning another blush.

"You won't always be able to protect me after the raid..." Astrid mumbled although Hiccup had heard it.

 _'Maybe I can, Astrid...'_ Hiccup thought. "So this dinner in the hall, do I get to sit with you because so far, you're the only interesting person I've met on this island and personally a joy to be around," Hiccup asked her.

"O-Oh yes...of course you can sit with me. Will your...team be coming too?" Astrid asked, her smile returning now.

"Please!?" His team members leaned to the side of the ship. Hiccup rolled his eyes and nodded to them as they all high fived one another, Soren stood beside his father now.

"Go check the cargo first, then we'll go to the Hall with the Hooligan Tribe," Hiccup told them.

"Aye sir, Drake," his team nodded and went back below the ship to check on the dragons that no one knew were under there, then emerged off the ship and onto the docks, standing with Hiccup and Soren.

"Lead the way, Miss Astrid," Hiccup invited her, and she nodded and motioned with her hands to follow her towards the hall, even though Hiccup knew the way from memory. Ten years hadn't changed the island a bit, aside from some...newer built houses but that didn't surprise Hiccup at all, what with the raids they'd been getting lately. Hiccup didn't know what was going on with Snotlout and Astrid but so far he wasn't liking how...forward his cousin was being with the love of his life and had been waiting ten years to see again. One thing was for sure: if Snotlout didn't stop, Hiccup was going to make him stop and he didn't care who found out who he really was.

(Great Hall)

It was a shocker for the Hooligans to see Drake, his son, and team enter the hall after Astrid. She led them right to her table and had them all sit down. Stoick decided to play good host and walked over to greet them himself with a smile. "Welcome, it's good to see you again." He wasn't sure what else to say besides that: it was already awkward as it was.

"If you wanted to see us, you could have come to the docks. That's what Miss Astrid here did: her company has been delightful," Hiccup stated.

"Ah, I expect nothing less from Berk's Shield Maiden. I trust your stay thus far has been alright?" Stoick asked.

"It's been just fine. We really haven't left the ship to see much so can't say it's been bad or good in all honesty," Hiccup told him.

"Aye, true. I'm glad you've come off the ship, Astrid here can give ya a tour of Berk afterwards if ya like?" Stoick offered.

"Perhaps tomorrow: tonight we plan to just eat then prepare for the raid," Hiccup informed as the room fell a bit silent.

"So we...are getting one tonight?" spoke Fishlegs, now coming over to the table with the twins.

"In two or three hours," Hiccup stated to them. Snotlout came over now and sat opposite of Hiccup with a scoff.

"Psh, yeah right. Besides, how are you going to eat with that mask on?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup unsnapped the brown piece from the metal and moved the brown leather piece out of the way revealing his mouth: the twins and Astrid chuckled a bit watching Snotlout grow angry now that his attempt to get Drake's mask off had failed. "Why so secretive, you and your team? None of you show your faces, except the kid who looks way to old to be your son."

"That _kid_ is my son, so I'd watch yourself. My team and I are the way we are, and it's none of your business so why don't you mind your own"" Hiccup retorted. This seemed to shut Snotlout up as he mumbled under his breath and began eating.

"I'm adopted. Dad took me in seven years ago when my village exiled me," Soren replied with a shrug.

"What did you do to get exiled so young, you're what...ten?" Tuffnut asked.

"Thirteen actually. And I'd rather not discuss it if it's all the same to you. Lets just go with...I wasn't Viking enough for them." Then Soren took a bite of the bread. Hiccup put his arm on Soren's shoulder and gave him a shake of encouragement as Soren smiled and hugged his father.

"Love ya kiddo," Hiccup said ruffling Soren's hair. Soren smiled wide and went back to eating.

"Wow, you took him in when he was six then. That was pretty nice of you, Drake," Astrid saidn and gave a light smile. "What made you do it? Take in a kid that wasn't yours when you do such dangerous work?"

"I took him in because I know what it feels like to never be enough. To be expected to be something you're not. And Soren is always safe during raids, he's got one of the most important jobs," Hiccup said now as the rest leaned forward to listen now. "He keeps the villagers safe while I work but he's never been a part of a first time raid like tonight's will be so I brought the team along to help."

"So I don't suppose we can actually...meet your team?" Gobber asked now, "Ya know since yer...being more...social than two days ago?"

His team looked to him now and he nodded. "I suppose it won't hurt." Hiccup shrugged his shoulder now. "You four can take off your capes if you want to." With that, the four stood and removed their capes revealing themselves to the group in the hall for dinner. Standing himself now, Hiccup put his hand on Eret's shoulder. "This is Claw." Next he moved near Camicazi, "This is Nova, beside her is Thorn, and finally, Eve. And you've all met my son, Soren," Hiccup introduced.

"Two of you look oddly familiar..." Stoick motioned to Cami and Heather. They looked at Hiccup again wondering what to say.

"Hey, you can tell them if you want. It's your lives, or were your lives," Hiccup commented.

Camicazi sighed, "My real name is Camicazi Holtsen, daughter and heir to Bertha Holtsen. Chieftess of the Bog Burglar Tribe. I was on a mission, found Heather wounded, she told me about Drake and I joined up with him."

"And my name is Heather Solborg. Daughter and second heir to Oswald Solborg, former chief of the Berserker Tribe. Sister to current chief, Dagur Solborg. I didn't like how my brother ran things, so I left. Found by Drake, joined his mission to stop raids," Heather stated firmly.

"Your families have been looking for you two for years..." Stoick stated.

"And who are you, a lost son to a chief?" Snotlout asked motioning to Eret.

"Nope. Just a simple man who works for Drake by passing along messages to him when Tribes ask for help, a former Dragon Trapper," Eret chuckled.

"And you?" Gobber looked to Stilsta.

"Runaway from the Visithugs Tribe. Top of my dragon training class, couldn't kill one during my final exam so I snuck away in the dead of night before the test day. Found by Drake, started working for him. Never been back," Stilsta shrugged.

"So can I ask, why you couldn't kill dragons?" Astrid asked.

"Can I ask why you do kill dragons?" Soren asked now making them blink.

"Uh well...they attack us and..." Tuffnut started.

"They are just surviving, same as you. You kill to protect yourselves, they attack to protect themselves. The dragons owned these islands long before humans did and when Vikings sailed here, the dragons were forced to leave their home. Now how is that any sort of fair? We don't kill them because it's wrong to. Why must more innocent blood be spilled?" Hiccup remarked. "You'll understand one day." He closed his eyes.

 _SCREECH!_ Hiccup looked towards the doors, that was Toothless's roar. The raid was starting. "What's going on?" a worried mother cried out.

"Soren, Claw, Thorn, Eve, and Nova. You know your jobs, I'll take care of the rest," Hiccup ordered them, heading for the doors and walking out, looking up.

"Yes sir." his team replied with a salute. Hiccup grabbed something off his right hip and activated the blade, which was a metal outline resembling a sword that ignited with flames.

"Hey...you be careful alright? I don't want this to be the last time I ever see you!" Astrid told him gently. Hiccup glanced back at her softly after fixing the brown part on his mask.

"I promise this won't be the last time you ever see me, Astrid. I'll come back...I promise." Without another word he rushed outside into the raid. Astrid stood there in a completely frozen state at what Drake said to her and she could only think of one person: Hiccup. He said those words to her ten years ago, the _same exact_ words.

"If you want to watch him in action, I suggest you move outside but stay about 12 feet back and keep your weapons down. My Dad knows what he's doing..." Soren told them. Without another word everyone began to make their way outside and saw Drake standing in the middle of the road, holding the flaming sword in his left hand now. Astrid pushed past everyone and looked at him from behind. It couldn't be him, it couldn't possibly be Hiccup under that mask. Hiccup's team were standing in a line in front of the Hooligans, Soren, standing center as ever, watched closely.

"Alright boys and girls...It's showtime!" Hiccup grinned beneath the mask as he tossed his blade in the air getting attention of the dragons flying around. Once the blade was in the air, Hiccup lifted his arm and began moving it in a lasso type formation, a circle in the air making the blade move so fast it formed a circle of fire and giving off a loud ringing-like sound as the Tribe and team watched in complete disbelief as the dragons began to form together, flying in a circle as well. No longer attacking or roaring, not even going after the food, they were actually listening to this guy even though he wasn't saying a word. "That's it..." Hiccup said quietly: he stopped moving his arm and the blade handle dropped into his hand then threw it down in the ground, flame still going. The dragons broke apart and landed either on houses carefully or the ground around him.

"What's he...doing?" Stoick asked.

"Just watch..." Soren smiled: he loved watching his father work.

Hiccup now pulled his blade out and lifted it once more, waving it side to side, up and down as the dragon's heads began to follow the movements calmly. He doused the flame and flipped the handle so the bottom was up now: it looked like an open dragon mouth. Hiccup pressed a button to release a green gas around him in a circle then pressed another button and it sparked to a small explosion. The dragons backed up a little, afraid, except one Monstrous Nightmare who approached him growling. Hiccup placed the weapon back on his hip as he held out his hand slowly, palm up. The dragon sniffed his palm curiously and followed as Hiccup backed up a little then stopped as the Nightmare closed its eyes and pressed its nose to Hiccup's hand and purred contently. Hearing the gasps from behind him, Hiccup grinned.

The Nightmare pulled his nose away and let out a roar that the other dragons responded to and did the same. The dragon now nuzzled against Hiccup happily and he chuckled aloud.. "Alright big guy...take these guys outta here, okay?" Hiccup whispered to him. The dragon licked his face mask then took to the sky with another roar, heading back West...and the rest of the dragons followed. As they were flying away, a few tried to sneak from the pack as Hiccup put his hands to his face mask and let out a loud roar, something very close to a Night Fury's. The stray dragons quickly moved back to the pack and after a good ten minutes, they were gone as Hiccup turned and faced the very shocked villagers standing behind him. "I told you, dragons don't have to be killed. You just have to understand that they are different and don't want to die anymore than you do. Sometimes, kindness and trust goes a long way," Hiccup stated.

"But you...How...When...?" Gobber asked.

"You just touched a dragon! And it didn't take your hand off!?" Stoick exclaimed.

"Dragons aren't what you think they are, they don't need to be killed," Hiccup said again.

"Blah blah, whatever. Raid is over, we had a deal..." Snotlout said firmly, facing Astrid's parents who were standing near Spitelout and Stoick now. Hiccup saw Astrid's eyes turn to worry as she whipped around and faced them pleadingly.

"No...please no..." Astrid begged.

"We're...sorry sweetheart." Her mother cried lightly kissing her each side of her cheeks. Hiccup saw Snotlout grab Astrid's hand and lean in to kiss her neck. Astrid looked like she was going to cry and Stoick and even Gobber looked away almost in shame. What the hell was going on? Astrid _never_...cried. Then Spitelout pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Astrid's parents who shakily prepared to sign it.

"You'll be my wife in two months after this..." Snotlout whispered triumphantly to Astrid: Hiccup saw Astrid let tears fall from her eyes as she looked to anyone for help. Now Hiccup understood: Snotlout had been proclaimed Heir after he left and he wanted Astrid as his wife but Astrid wanted no part of it... and she was being forced. No. Not while he was alive. Hiccup moved between Snotlout and Astrid, then pushed her protectively behind himself.

"I told you that unless she was your wife to not touch her unless she desired such," Hiccup stated coldly.

"She'll be my wife in two months after that paper is signed." Snotlout argued. Hiccup looked to her parents: he gave them an enquiring look and they nodded to confirm such.

"But until it is signed, she's nothing more than a simple woman in this village who can marry the man who asks her to be his bride," Hiccup informed him.

"Well, no one else wanted her. Men from all over came to try for Astrid's hand, and she turned all of them down or they didn't want her," Snotlout argued. "As Heir, I get to choose my bride and I want Astrid. Sign that paper! We had a deal." Hiccup looked back to Astrid who had her head down.

"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE ANY OF THEM!" Astrid yelled at Snotlout.

"I don't care, you're mine and you have to by law!" Snotlout told her.

"Not if she marries someone else," Hiccup said sudddenly. Astrid looked at him now, wondering what he was getting at. "You don't want to marry this idiot?" Astrid shook her head. "Marry me then." The entire tribe gasped at what he said.

"Wh—what?" Astrid gasped.

"Unfortunately, that fool is right. If your parents sign that contract, you have to marry him. But if someone else asks for your hand before they sign and you say yes...he can't have you. Marry me, Astrid. I promise you won't regret it. I told you I would protect you, and I've proven that I can. Just say yes. Say yes and you're free from marrying him," Hiccup told her. Astrid's eyes searched his, his green orbs. Something inside told her to just say yes, that everything would be okay if she did.

Hiccup took her hand in his. "Yes..." she said to him. "Yes!" She said louder with a smile on her face. Hiccup faced her parents: they smiled wide, nodding and shredded the contract. Snotlout fumed as he pulled Astrid towards him and she struggled to get free.

"Let her go!" Hiccup warned in a cold tone.

"She's mine! She can't just marry a complete stranger!" Snotlout yelled.

"She can marry whoever she wants to," Stoick said, "and as long as she says yes when they asked, she can marry whoever she wants as long as there was no contract binding her to another." Snotlout went to kiss her as she screamed. Hiccup had seen enough. _More_ than enough. Without warning, before anyone could ask what he was doing, they saw it happen. Drake's hand curled to a fist and pulled it back, punching Snotlout square in the face hard, making him lose his balance and fall back to the ground. Snotlout looked up holding his jaw angrily after spitting out two teeth into his palm. "You can't do that! I'm the Heir!" Hiccup pulled Astrid behind him for safety as she hid her face against his arm.

"I told you to let her go. But since you don't listen that way, I guess I have no choice but to show you why you can't have her," he said as she looked up to him now when she felt him lift his arms up: she watched him as he pulled off his mask revealing to her his auburn hair and green eyes. The entire crowd gasped, and Hiccup knew now everyone realized who he was and if they didn't, they would after this: "As the true Heir to the island of Berk, I say: Get your damn hands off my future wife, Jorgenson. This will be your only warning." Astrid gasped now staring at this man from behind. He knew Snotlout's last name. He was...supposed to be a complete stranger who had never been to Berk before but he knew his name and called himself the true Heir to the island of Berk. That meant that...the man standing before her, who just punched Snotlout in the face, who just asked her to marry him to protect her from marrying Snotlout… Suddenly, everything fit together and Astrid's blue eyes widened as tears formed and she covered her mouth from shock. This man was...Hiccup.


	7. I Can Explain

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **7;** I Can Explain

 **[Astrid's POV]**

Nothing made sense anymore, this guy, Drake was amazing but he was...similar to someone else I knew too. That someone was Hiccup, from jokes to...personality the two were identical. Except the fact that that Drake had apparently an adopted son, and went around saving Thor only knew how many islands from dragon raids. That didn't seem like Hiccup at all, besides...Drake was skinny but built. Like seriously he was hot not that I should be seeing this guy as such. After the raid was over he was just going to leave unless we called him to Berk for help again. That and my heart belonged to Hiccup, I'd wait for him no matter what. I wouldn't marry Snotlout, I refused. I'd sooner runaway myself and go looking for Hiccup on my own. Everything was just fine, and Drake even agreed to leave the ship with his team to eat with us in the Great Hall if I said he could sit with me.

I didn't mind of course, Drake was wonderful company. He even saved me from Snotlout when the idiot was touching me, but I wish it had been Hiccup. I had a feeling Hiccup might snap if he ever found out how Snotlout was, that and Stoick said if Hiccup was back and alive he would have no problem agreeing to Hiccup and I getting married but Stoick also said Hiccup was probably dead since it had been ten years since his disappearance from Berk. All sitting in the hall, Drake introduced his team, turned out that all of them were pretty much runaways who joined Drake's mission to stop raids for Vikings in hopes they'd stop killing dragons if he was there to stop raids. In all this, we heard a screech that sounded close to a Night Furies which we also oddly enough hadn't seen in ten years since the night Hiccup said he shot one down.

I often wondered if he really had shot one down but it was never proven, not that the village really gave him a chance to prove it. I felt bad for Hiccup, he suffered so much verbal and sometimes physical abuse from the Tribe. They always called him useless but seeing how he was in dragon training, he was anything but what they said. That's what still confused me, if everyone finally saw he wasn't useless and welcomed him then why did he leave? Hiccup had mentioned something about not being a dragon killer and he wanted to find out who he really was, so I wasn't going to stop him. He promised to return one day, with a kiss and everything but thus far, nothing at all. After the screech, Drake said the raid was beginning and told his team and son to do their jobs. We all saw him activate some fire blade and rush outside, we followed staying behind his team and watching him pretty much...control the dragons to do whatever his motions were.

Then we saw him actually...touch a Monstrous Nightmare on the nose and it didn't attack him. Drake sent them all away. We were all amazed at his work, no wonder he was called the Dragon Conqueror. He really could, conquer them with such easy moves. However the moment didn't last when Snotlout burst through demanding my parents sign the contract for our marriage. My body filled with fear as I pleaded them not to sign it even though I know that without being engaged to someone else, they had no choice. It had been the deal, if I couldn't find a suitable husband in so much time, I would be contracted to marry Snotlout. They apologized and went to sign it, but then after Snotlout grabbed me...Drake pulled me away from him telling him not to touch me again because I wasn't his wife.

Everything happened so fast after that. Drake and Snotlout faced off in a verbal argument and Drake pointed out to Snotlout that if someone asked for my hand before the contract was signed then I didn't have to marry Snotlout as long as I said yes to whoever asked me. I knew this already but either I turned guys down or they turned me down seeing I wasn't interested. Of course not, I wanted Hiccup and only him but right now if something didn't happen...I would become Astrid Jorgenson in 2 months. Drake did something I never expected, that no one expected. He asked me to marry him and I'd be free from marrying Snotlout. I didn't know what to say or do but something inside told me to just say yes and everything would be okay so I told him yes, that I would marry him. In that moment, my parents ripped the contract and smiled wide. I didn't...have to marry Snotlout, Drake saved me three times now, and was about to become my husband. Of course I was breaking my promise to Hiccup but what could I do...He wasn't there to save me and this guy protected me and he barely knew me.

But Snotlout never knew when to stop, he pulled me towards him and Drake warned him to let me go as Snotlout refused and tried to kiss me. It happened so quickly, Drake pulled me from Snotlout's arms and punched him right in the face knocking out two teeth after sending him on his ass. The area fell silent as Snotlout argued he was the heir and Drake couldn't do that.

"I told you to let her go. But since you don't listen that way, I guess I have no choice but to show you why you can't have her." Drake had told Snotlout, I didn't understood what he meant. But nothing prepared me for what happened next after I saw Drake pull off his mask. Auburn hair and forest green orbs were looking at me as my eyes widened. Before I could say anything at all I heard, "As the true heir to the island of Berk, I say: Get your damn hands off my future wife, Jorgenson. This will be your only warning." I froze in place. Suddenly everything made sense about this man. He called me Mi'lady, and said the same things that Hiccup had ten years ago when he promised on his life, and that he would come back. He protected me from Snotlout by asking me to marry him, he even knew Snotlout's last name-which was a detail no one ever told him-, this man was before me was...Hiccup. My blue eyes widened as far as they could go upon realizing this.

 **[Regular POV]**

In the silence of the area the only thing she managed to force out was, "Hi-Hic...cup?" Slowly, he turned towards her with soft eyes and she already knew without him saying anything.

"Sorry it took me so long to keep my promise, Mi'lady." Hiccup smiled to her as tears formed in her blue eyes, she couldn't even be mad. He was there, in the flesh before her. Astrid let the tears fall as she threw herself at Hiccup, burying her face in his chest. Hiccup only held her close, he didn't even care what anyone else was thinking or would say. Right now, the beauty in his arms was all he cared about, he'd waited ten years for this, just to be able to hold her in his arms again. Hiccup didn't want to let her go but he heard Gobber clear his throat and Hiccup stepped back although as soon as he did, Astrid punched him right in the gut making him gasp out for air.

"That was for making me wait so long! You son of a bitch! How dare you make me wait ten years for you to come back!" She cried angrily even though she was over the moon he was there.

"Uh...I do believe when I left that night, I never gave you a time frame. I just said I'd come back one day." Hiccup tried to grin a little, "Oh come on, Astrid...I kept my promise and returned, didn't I?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid couldn't help but smile as she grabbed his collar and pulled him close and her lips crashed against his. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Promise me you will never disappear that long again..." Astrid pleaded after breaking the kiss and laying her head on his chest.

"Well in case you've forgotten, we just got engaged so I'm not going anywhere without you, Mi'lady." Hiccup chuckled, Astrid blushed deeply, that was right. She did just agree to marry him and it felt amazing too, but she still buried her face in his chest armor holding onto him tightly as he hugged her again. "Told you that you wouldn't regret it." Hiccup smiled laying his head on hers as she nodded to him then he saw his father just standing there in complete shock, wide eyes seeing him.

"Hiccup...Is that...really you lad?" Gobber asked for his clearly voice frozen friend. Hiccup sighed now.

"Yes, its me. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, also known as Drake, the Dragon Conqueror." Hiccup stated formally.

"Why...didn't you tell us it was you?" Stoick finally asked.

"Well for starters, I never thought I'd be back here again. I thought Astrid would of moved on, also I do kind'a have a reputation to uphold as the only guy in the Archipelago who can stop raids. Secondly, after I stopped your raid...I planned to tell only Astrid who I was and ask her to leave with me because I did, ten years ago promise her I would return one day." Hiccup shrugged with a smile.

"Jerk, I told you I'd wait for you..." Astrid mumbled but her smile returned.

"Hold on just a dragon controllin second...You knew he ranaway, and promised to return?" Ruffnut asked looking at Astrid now who only nodded. "We all thought he was dead and you didn't say anything!" Tuffnut added.

"I promised him I wouldn't." Astrid hid away against Hiccup again as he held her closer.

"Don't be mad at her, its my fault." Hiccup stated. "And...Astrid, I figure if we're going to get married...I should probably tell you...all my secrets." Hiccup chuckled nervously, she pulled her head from his chest and looked at him arching a brow in confusion. "But first I need to know if you remember what you told me before I left, about wanting to be with the real Hiccup Haddock...Because what I show is the real me."

"I remember what I said, Hiccup...How bad can the real you be if you just stopped an entire raid, and saved me from marrying Snotlout all in a matter of 15 minutes..." Astrid asked.

"Bad as in...I might have done something against ever Viking known to the Archipelago. Its how I'm able to do what I do with dragons, why no one found me, why I became almost invisible and stayed away for ten years." Hiccup admitted. "And the rest of you...If you raise your weapons, I swear to Odin I will bring those dragons back as fast as I made them go..." Hiccup warned, they nodded as Hiccup stepped away from Astrid and gave a nervous smile. "Promise you won't hate me..."

"I don't think that's possible for me to do, Hiccup..." Astrid said taking his hand in hers. Hiccup looked to Soren and his team.

"Go get them." He ordered, Soren and his team nodded heading back to the ship. The Hooligans waited about 10 minutes before four dragons flew overhead and landed a few feet from Hiccup, Astrid in fear moved behind Hiccup. "Its okay, don't be afraid." Hiccup said gently. Suddenly, the roar of a Night Fury was heard and everyone froze. Hiccup carefully moved Astrid aside as a big black dragon rushed towards Hiccup and tackled him down, licking his face. "Hey bud, I missed you too. I got someone I want you to meet..." Hiccup smiled as the dragon stepped back and let Hiccup to his feet.

"Hiccup is that a..." Astrid began.

"A Night Fury, yes he is and I promise he's harmless. Come here, I want you to meet him." Hiccup said offering his hand to her as Toothless sat down on his back legs with his ears up while Astrid nervously took Hiccup's hand and brought her beside him.

"Me—Meet a dragon? Hiccup I...don't understand." Astrid replied as now Soren returned with another Night Fury who he was sitting on.

"I'll explain after. Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked, she nodded to him slowly. "Then...Astrid, I'd like for you to meet Toothless, the Night Fury. And Toothless, this is Astrid...My future wife." Hiccup smiled as he stood behind Astrid leaving her in front of Toothless as he held her hand and places it palm up to Toothless, she was shaking and Hiccup could tell. Toothless sniffed her palm before and then pressed his nose to it. Toothless pulled back and licked her cheek with a happy gummy smile. "And this isn't everything..." Hiccup said as Toothless moved back and Hiccup got on his back opening the tail. "I'm a dragon rider, Toothless is how I got off berk...And Toothless is also the Night Fury I shot down when I was 15. Hence why he has no tail. I fly him. Soren, and my team all ride dragons as well..." Hiccup said.

"You really...ride him?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah, I'll show ya later like when its daytime. Are you...okay with this, Astrid? I mean, I can teach you to be a dragon rider too. I can show you the truth about dragons the same way I learned...I promise it will be one of the best choices you ever make." Hiccup smiled wide.

Astrid took a few moments as she finally smiled and nodded to him. "I'm okay with it and...I do want to learn. I want to see the true Hiccup Haddock, after all he'll be my husband soon, right?" Astrid giggled, now over the moon Hiccup kissed her deeply as she kissed him back.

"So...you gonna fill us in on like everything?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sure I guess...Uh...am I just explaining it out here?" Hiccup asked now looking to his father.

"I don't care where ya do it son, I just want to to understand why in Thor's name you took off for ten years, can control raids, and are...friends with a Night Fury!?" Stoick said as Toothless growled protectively, then Streamwing did the same.

"Woah woah...easy Toothless...It's okay. Calm down bud...I'll explain everything dad but you can't yell at me alright...Toothless is my best friend and he is very protective of me." Hiccup said softly, "Toothless doesn't take lightly to threats or attacking, he will attack to save me. If you're calm, so will he." Hiccup reminded with his hand on Toothless's head who was snarling lowly.

"Hold the hell on. You're telling me, I lost Astrid to Hiccup the Useless?! Who was posing as some great Dragon Conqueror for ten years and everyone is suddenly okay with the fact Hiccup is best friends with a Night Fury?! Has everyone lost their minds!" Snotlout grumbled.

"Posing as the Dragon Conqueror for 6 years actually and you didn't lose Astrid...You never had her. I've had her heart since the day I left when she told me she loved me and we kissed before I disappeared into the forest after promising her on my life that I would return to her one day." Hiccup stated with Toothless and Astrid beside him now.

"So that's why you said no to all those guys, because you already loved someone." Astrid's mother said softly. Astrid nodded gently.

"And all I've done is pray that Hiccup returned before that stupid contract was finished..." Astrid said leaning her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I don't accept this! Useless left ten years ago, he shouldn't have any say in this!" Snotlout yelled.

"It doesn't matter where he went or for how long as long as he's alive then he's still heir. And I even told Astrid that if Hiccup ever returned, his title of heir returns with him. Also that without hesitation, I would pay the bride price for them to marry one another. With Hiccup back now, you are no longer the heir Snotlout." Stoick said.

"I lose Astrid and my title! No! I challenge you Hiccup. Winner takes title and Astrid!" Snotlout yelled. Hiccup sighed as Toothless stepped ahead and growled lowly charging a blast in his mouth.

"Toothless...No bud. I can handle him." Toothless backed off as Hiccup stood before Snotlout now. "You don't want this, Snotlout."

"You don't know what I want..." Snotlout warned with his hands up.

"Very well then, don't say I didn't warn you..." Hiccup shrugged as his eyes narrowed. Snotlout instantly began to regret his choice. Hiccup crouched down quickly and as soon as his hands hit the ground he stuck out his leg and swept Snotlout down but before he hit the ground Hiccup stood, pivoted his foot and lifted the other to kick Snotlout off to the side and into the side of someone's house. Snotlout forced himself up to face Hiccup who turned and elbowed in the throat, lifted his elbow up to hit Snotlout's chin. "Give up." Hiccup told him.

"No..." Snotlout responded trying to throw a punch but Hiccup caught it with his fist and twisted it making the boy cry out almost before Hiccup threw Snotlout's fist out of the way then roundhouse kicked Snotlout in the side which made him bend over in pain panting. Hiccup pulled back as Snotlout tried to charge again but Hiccup did a one handed turn style flip, and kicked Snotlout back with his foot connecting to Snotlout's jaw which then put him on his ass.

Snotlout coughed a bit as he looked up just to see Hiccup before him again, in fear he winced when Hiccup lifted him by the collar glaring into his eyes. "You were warned once, the next time I have to tell you I won't be as forgiving. Astrid's heart has belonged to me since I left ten years ago before my final exam. If you know what is good for you, I'd just accept what already is and get over it because if I ever have to be this close to you again to tell you to stay away from Astrid, I will kill you and I'm within my rights to do. Astrid is MY future wife and you can bet your ass I'm gonna protect her. Am I clear?" Hiccup growled out

"Ye-Yes..sir..." Snotlout nodded meekly. Hiccup dropped him and walked away taking a few breaths to calm down.

"I've...never seen you move like that before..." Astrid said softly putting her hand on his arm.

"In all fairness, you haven't seen me in ten years either...I know a lot more than how to fly a dragon and stop a raid..." Hiccup stated in response.

"True...But are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine..." Hiccup nodded as he faced Stoick again. "I can explain everything...Just tell me where do you want to do this dad?"

"Th-The hall is fine, Hiccup...But the dragons will have to stay outside..." Stoick responded.

"That's fine with me. Toothless, keep an eye on them okay?" Toothless nodded to him as Hiccup walked with Astrid and Soren to the hall, his riders following mixed in with the Hooligans. This was going to be a long night but all Hiccup cared about is that he had his son, his dragon, and Astrid who was now his soon to be wife. Finally things were starting to feel like they were meant too.


	8. Can't Wait

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **8;** Can't Wait

All gathered in the Great Hall now, everyone wanted to hear just what happened to Hiccup over the last ten years and everyone was still enjoying the ass kicking that Hiccup gave to Snotlout. Before Hiccup left, they never would of imagined he was capable of such a thing but it was clear after Snotlout's display when the raid was over that Hiccup who was posing as 'Drake the Dragon Conqueror' didn't like seeing Astrid before forced into marrying Snotlout so he revealed himself after asking Astrid to marry him. Snotlout didn't like it and started a fight after Hiccup revealed that his entire team, his son, and himself rode on the backs of dragons and Hiccup's dragon was a Night Fury of all types, so was his son's. It was a shocker but Hiccup proved before all their eyes that dragons weren't just mindless killing beasts, and now they all couldn't wait to find out how he came to such a discovery. The doors to the hall were closed after the last person entered, everyone was either standing or seated around where Hiccup stood with Astrid, his team, and son waiting for him to begin.

"I'm going to make this as simple of an explanation as I can for you all, fitting ten years into one night so I'm going to make it as short as possible. I will ask that after I take breaks and pause you can ask questions or just save them for the end but until that, please don't interrupt me and you'll know the truth." Hiccup said softly once the room had grown quiet.

"Aye son, just don't leave out anything important..." Stoick nodded.

"I won't...Okay so how it really all started wasn't when I left. It was right here on Berk, the night I told you all that I shot down a Night Fury and no one believed me. After being scolded, I traipsed the forest looking for the dragon and found him wrapped in my bola unconscious, however hearing my voice the dragon seemed to wake up. I pulled my dagger and told myself I would cut out his heart and take it to my father to prove I was a Viking, a dragon killer. But when I saw this dragon laying there weak and helpless, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it because I knew how it felt to be weak, defenseless, unable to fight back. So I let him go, I cut the ropes to free him and he pounced me. I thought I was dead and honestly the only thought I had as this dragon stared into my eyes was wondering if anyone would even notice I was gone...I closed my eyes waiting for death and it never came. The dragon, the Night Fury roared in my race and then he let me go then flew off. And that Night Fury is the one you saw tackle me down earlier, the one I called Toothless." Hiccup took a breath now.

"So...why did he let you go? No dragon, especially a Night Fury leaves its victims alive..." Fishlegs asked softly being it was sitting with the twins and a very sour looking Snotlout at a table closest to Hiccup.

"I to this day, still have no idea why he let me live. I know the stories, I read the dragon manual. The Night Fury was an elusive dragon that never missed its target or let someone who crossed it's path live. The Night Fury is likened the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, to never engage this dragon. The only chance you had was to hide and pray it didn't find you. But if I had to guess...When I was about to kill Toothless, I saw his eyes and he looked a terrified as I did. I saw myself, and when he closed his eyes resigning himself to death...I couldn't kill him and I wouldn't. Then when the tables turned and he had me in a position to kill me...He saw my fear, and when I was waiting for death...He wouldn't kill me because I had let him go so he did the same." Hiccup explained calmly.

"Wow, that's awesome. How did you find him again, Dad?" Soren asked having never heard this story before, he knew Hiccup was a runaway but never how Hiccup and Toothless met. Hiccup smiled ruffling his son's hair.

"Be patient son, I'm getting to it." Soren nodded his head now, "When I returned home that night, Dad told me I was joining dragon training and I told him I didn't want to because I couldn't kill dragon. But he pushed so that night he left for another nest search and I went to bed dreading the next day. When that came, I'll skip the things that are known. Anyone in dragon training, including Gobber saw how that went every class...But what none of you know is where I'd sneak off too after class was over," He paused a moment seeing their curious faces. "I was going to the Cove. Just below Raven Point. Toothless was trapped in it because when I shot him down, it tore off...his left tail fin so he couldn't fly away. But basically, the first day with him was when right after you Astrid, yelled at me to figure out what side I was on." Hiccup smiled a bit as Astrid blinked at him.

"Me?" She questioned.

"Yes you. I went to the cove with a fish and fed it to him after he made me toss my dagger. This is when I noticed he had no teeth, or so I thought so I just kind'a adopted that as his name. Toothless. Soon found out that Night Furies have retractable teeth. Anyway, then he spat half into my lap basically gesturing for me to eat it. So...As gross as it was, I did what he wanted." Hiccup saw some people stick out their tongues, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "The next few hours there, I tried to touch him but he wasn't having it until I was sitting on a rock drawing him in the dirt with a stick. Toothless came beside me watching me draw, he snapped a sapling and began to draw as well even though it was only haphazard lines. I understood he was trying to copy me, I wandered the lines until my back was to his face. Then I just closed my eyes, turned my head, and put my hand out. He pressed his nose to my hand and we...bonded. Its when I understood that everything we knew about dragons was wrong." Hiccup continued to explain.

"So how did you get so good in training?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, after Gobber said that a downed dragon was a dead dragon...I didn't want to lose the only friend I ever had. I went to the forge and began working on building him a tail. Crazy I know but it worked after a lot of failed tests, but all those failed tests are how I learned tricks to bring out a more...playful side to dragons. I learned they were afraid of eels, that's how I got the Zippleback into its cage, I hid an eel in my vest. Dragons all have a pressure point, used that on the Nadder. Oh! There's a certain grass that I call dragon nip which I used on the Gronckle and they love to chase shiny things on the ground which you saw with the Terrible Terror. So yeah...Like I said, I wasn't defeating them just...subduing them temporarily." Hiccup shrugged.

"But everyone praised me, called me some dragon prodigy or whatever...Then I was chosen to kill the Nightmare...and I couldn't do it. I knew that, the only reason I got so good was because of Toothless. I learned first hand from a dragon, one I couldn't kill because they are just like us. I understood what it meant to me shunned for being different, to be misunderstood and never given a chance. Knowing that, I knew I'd never kill dragons. So that night when everyone was in the hall celebrating me...I packed up and headed to the forest only Astrid caught me. Few words were exchanged but she told me she liked me, maybe even loved me and wanted me to come back one day so she could be with the real Hiccup Haddock. I kissed her, and promised on my life that I'd return one day. I disappeared into the forest, and left on Toothless. I saw Astrid walking back to her house and all I said at that time was 'Until we meet again, Astrid', after that I was gone." Hiccup admitted.

"So you knew he ran away and never told me?" Stoick asked Astrid now.

"Would it of mattered if I did? I thought he left on a boat, he left on a dragon. You still never would of found him...After a year of searching coming up empty handed, you all assumed he was dead. But I knew he wasn't, I knew he was alive and would come back one day so I held onto that hope and as he promised, he did come back." Astrid retorted.

"Well for that first year, Toothless and I bounced around to different islands that were inhabited by dragons instead of people. Finally we found one...Shrouded in fog and couldn't be seen at all unless you traveled through it and if you did you'd crash against the rocks or be attacked by Terrible Terrors." Hiccup said unclasping his front armor and pulling out a book, he unfolded it to a large map of the entire Barbaric Archipelago then pointed to the island just about in the middle of everything. "That is Forbidden Isle, where Toothless and I have been living the last nine years. We named it that since we knew our friendship was forbidden but we didn't care."

"This is amazing, Hiccup...Its so detailed, how did you come across something like this." Gobber asked.

"Pfft, I made this map. Having a sky view makes cartography really easy. I've actually been outside the Archipelago too, nice people who don't mind dragons at all. Its where Toothless and I got supplies since we couldn't go to Viking islands or someone would recognize me and tell my dad." Hiccup smiled now.

"So the story I want to know is how you met this adorable kid who is your son." Astrid smiled looking at Soren.

"That comes next, Mi'lady. Toothless and I took a year to build a home on Forbidden Isle, we had a house with so much extra room. I had a forge, supplies, food, it was perfect just us. Johann crashed there one day and I helped him out but made him swear not to tell anyone he'd seen me. Also, he didn't know about Toothless. Moving on...The day I met Soren here was when Toothless and I took a night flight and he heard something close by so we went to check it out. Using the sky's darkness with Toothless's black body we were pretty camouflaged and couldn't be seen, I watched a pack of angry villagers chase a five year old boy holding a dragon egg towards the cliffs. Saying they didn't need a runt on their island. When this boy dove off the cliff, Toothless and I dove after him. I told him he could trust me and took him back to Forbidden Isle with us. After talking he told me his name was Soren, and he told me how he found the egg then was caught. Soren asked if he could stay with me and I said yes." Hiccup took a breath as Soren handed him a cup of water.

Drinking it, Hiccup placed it down. "Three days later, the egg I'd found hatched and it turned out to be Night Fury. I bonded with him and named him Streamwing. That's the Night Fury outside who is gray with darker scales and dark blue eyes. I was completely settled in on Forbidden Isle and then a year later when I was sick and Hiccup was taking care of me, I called him Dad. After that he asked me if I'd like for him to be my Dad and I told him I would. After that he adopted me and I've never been happier to become Soren Haddock." Soren smiled wide as Hiccup hugged him.

"So then...you adopted Soren when you were 18, and he was 6?" Astrid asked, Hiccup nodded.

"So what I want to know is when all this Dragon Conqueror stuff happened." Stoick stated.

"It all goes in order, Dad so calm down. For a while, I was doing solo missions and Soren didn't start taking part until he was ten when I taught him how to ride Streamwing in flight. As you know, it wasn't easy to contact me. You had to go through my channels, my way of seeing just how desperate a village was to have their raids lessen. The first was Johann and my riders here would check in with him at different times of wherever he was closest too. Johann would pass the message along to one of my riders then they would send their message to me by Terrible Terror. Then I'd take Soren and go handle the raid. My riders also took port sometimes and did a word of mouth type deal to see if anyone was interested. I didn't make the name Dragon Conqueror, that is just literally what people started calling me. I only used the name Drake to hide myself to people who would of known that 'Hiccup' is the son of Stoick the Vast." Hiccup explained.

"So when did you meet your...riders?" Ruffnut asked.

"It was a little after I adopted Soren, I met them all at different times during that same year. The first was Heather, then Camicazi, Eret, also known as Claw, and finally Stilsta, also known as Eve." Hiccup informed.

"Drake...Sorry. Hiccup found me wounded on an island where Windshear, my dragon was protecting me. I wasn't bonded to her at the time but she saved my life and protected me from other dragons. My dragon is known as a female Razorwhip, the dragon outside covered entirely in metal with green eyes that walks on four legs. Hiccup told me his story, I told him mine then said I wanted to help his cause to stop raids. He taught me how to ride Windshear, then trained my male Terrible Terror, Blaze to go from wherever I was to find him on his island." Heather explained.

"I got involved working for Hiccup when I was on a different island and shot Heather and Windshear out of the sky. Heather explained that dragons weren't bad and she worked for a man who could stop raids and rode a Night Fury. Heather used Blaze to tell Hiccup then came and taught me how to fly a dragon after helping me bond with a female Monstrous Nightmare who I named Ember and the Terror that Hiccup trained which is a female that I named Quicksnap." Camicazi smiled now.

"I met Hiccup when I shot him and Toothless down onto my trapper ship. I kept him prisoner about 3 days before he changed my mind about dragons then told him I'd give up trapping if he showed me a new way. Much to my surprise, a Thunder drum came to his rescue but it bonded with me right away. I named him Waveblast, then Hiccup welcomed me to the dragon riders and trained my female Terror who I named Speedy." Eret shrugged with a smile.

"And I told ya my story. I was top of my class but like Hiccup, I couldn't kill dragons after seeing how scared and calm they were when locked up. I freed them and ran away in the head of night. Hiccup found me, and of course I accepted right away when he offered me a different way. We found my Nadder, and I named her Flarebeam after bonding. Then my male Terror, Fireball." Stilsta giggled.

"Then for the last four to five years or so has just been me doing my thing with raids. The reason we arrive by boat is to keep the dragons a secret and normally I come only with Soren, Toothless, and Streamwing. I brought my team here because its been quite a while since I've handled a raid of tonight's magnitude. But secret is out now so...there ya have it. That's everything from the last ten years leading up to well were we are right now." Hiccup stated.

"So let me get this straight. You ran away ten years ago after realizing you couldn't kill dragons on the back of a Night Fury, you adopted a son two years, after saving him when you were 17. Then from 18 to 19, you met this team of yours, and have been stopping raids for...about six years now?" Stoick asked. "Johann has known where you, being you as Hiccup not Drake, have been since a year after you left Berk? And you came back because of a promise you made to Astrid, who you just proposed to in order to save her from marrying Snotlout? Is that about all right, Hiccup?"

"Uh yeah, that's...about all of it in a shortened version." Hiccup shrugged a bit wondering how angry his father was going to be with him. "Except the fact that originally, I wasn't going to come back to just save Astrid from marrying Snotlout. I didn't know anything about this contract nonsense until I saw the paper that Snotlout kept demanding her parents sign. I could tell Astrid was scared because she never cries so I stepped in to see if she'd take the marriage proposal from a stranger to get away from Snotlout and when he didn't stop, I decided to use my pull as heir of Berk because he couldn't challenge that even though he tried and failed miserably." Hiccup retorted.

"I would of come back on my own eventually when I figured out all these raids and why they keep happening. But for now all I could do was just try to keep both sides safe...I came back here 2 days ago because I was asked for raid help. I didn't want to come back until I stopped every raid, until I found peace. Now that you know I'm the Dragon Conqueror, its going to get out and all the work I've done for seven years is going to go to hell." Hiccup mumbled.

"Not if we don't tell anyone..." Astrid pointed out.

"Are you saying you're going to keep my secret, and not tell other tribes that Stoick's son is really the one controlling raids because he's best friends with a Night Fury?" Hiccup arched a brow at her.

"The lass is right, 'Iccup. What yew have done these last ten years is amazin...Stopping raids, stoppin the bloodshed? I'm not goin to be the one who makes tings go back ta how dey were before." Gobber nodded.

"We're with you too, boss." Eret said as the girls nodded smiling. Hiccup's eyes fell on Stoick now.

"And what do you say, Dad? Is this okay with you? That keep doing what I'm doing?" Hiccup asked, the room hushed awaiting Stoick's answer now.

"I meant what I said the day you shot down the Night Fury...A dragon killer is not something you'll ever be. You will never be one of us..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes, he expected as much. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw that it was his father's. "Because you are meant for so much more. You ended up running away before you heard my speech in the hall that night, but I said how proud of you I was and I still mean it to this day son." Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. "When you were born early and your mother thought you might not survive, I told her that you would because one day, you would become the strongest of them all and I was right. Dragon killing is not who you are son, its this. Riding them, saving them...You can change the world with that you do, you can bring peace and this island and myself will stand behind you for it all. You keep doing what you do best." Stoick said with a smile.

"Really, you want me to keep...stopping raids?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes but we want to help you. No more hiding, Hiccup..." Astrid smiled wide.

"What...do you mean?" Hiccup questioned.

"Teach us how to ride dragons, how to earn their trust and train them. We want to help you spread the peace and stop the blood shed. But you can't hide who you are anymore, its time to show them the real Hiccup Haddock, my son the dragon rider who will change this world. You aren't alone anymore, we're with you and have our full support." Stoick patted his shoulder now.

"Do it, Dad...Come on, you have to!" Soren said happily.

"You're all...really willing to just give up killing dragons to be riders, just like that?" Hiccup said.

"You said it yourself that the dragons are just misunderstood creatures trying to survive like we are. We only fought them because we thought we had too but you showed us another way and we don't want to fight them. We want peace, you're right. They were here first so we should share it. You showed us change is possible, and we want change. You're the only one who can show us, who can show everyone. Come on, Hiccup...Say you'll agree. We want our heir back, we want you to come home." Astrid said.

"Well then Mi'lady...I've finally returned home to where I belong." Hiccup smiled, Astrid giggled as Hiccup kissed her gently.

"I did have a question though, son..." Stoick asked, Hiccup broke the kiss and looked to his father.

"Since you and Astrid are engaged now, and you're home...When are the two of ya getting married?" Stoick laughed. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she shrugged smiling.

"You want to wait a year or so?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I have been waiting for ten years. I'm sick of waiting...Screw it, lets do it Hiccup style where we say screw the rules and traditions..." Astrid giggled a bit.

"So...you want to get married in lets say...a month?" Hiccup asked.

"Now that's more like it. A month it is." Astrid nodded.

"Is that okay with you, Dad as well you Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson?" Hiccup asked looking to them all.

"About time is all I got to say!" Stoick laughed.

"Anyone who can do for our daughter what you did is okay with is. We're fine with it." The Hofferson's replied.

"Then come a month's time, Mi'lady...We will be married." Hiccup smiled softly to her.

"I can't wait." Astrid said as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist gently and placed his lips against her passionately as the room uproared in cheering and clapping for them. But it wasn't just for their wedding date announcement, it was for Hiccup stopping their raid, and Hiccup returning back home. It was for everything, and now all of them had a brighter future to look forward too.


	9. Romantic Flight

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **9;** Romantic Flight

 **[Hiccup's POV]**

I still couldn't believe all that happened a week ago. I showed up on Berk only intending to stop a raid for them, and tell Astrid the truth about who I was also ask her if she wanted to come with me this time. But it turned into stopping a raid, saving Astrid from marrying Snotlout by getting her to agree to marry _Drake_ , my Dragon Conqueror personality, revealing that I rode a Night Fury, my son rode a Night Fury, and all my team rode dragons too. And lets not forget kicking Snotlout's ass for challenging me, telling my story, agreeing to stay on Berk and now actually marrying Astrid in three weeks time. Talk about one crazy day right? All that happened on the third day of arriving on Berk and I have personally...never been happier. I loved everything about my life, more so because also...Berk was accepting dragons into their lives and today was the first of training where they would bond. It was exciting for me, I never thought this day would be possible!

Over the last week since telling my ten year adventure to them, I'd been moving back to Berk. Using Toothless, Streamwing, and my team's dragons we all went to Forbidden Isle to get mine and Soren's things from the house. Astrid and my dad tagged along wanting to see it. I was living at Dad's again temporarily of course, the village was already working a new home for Astrid, Soren, the dragons, and myself. It would be done hopefully by the time the wedding day came. Being back on Berk with such acceptance, this was all I ever really wanted. I never wanted to be a hero, I just wanted to be accepted by the people around me and now...that dream I once had was a reality. Wedding plans started the next morning after Astrid and I decided to get married in a month, now there was only three weeks left and I still had to figure out how to incorporate all of Berk into my raid stopping efforts.

Heather, Stilsta, and Camicazi offered to return to their tribes, and stop raids for their tribes and ones close by but left the decision to me since they couldn't just abandon Ember, Flarebeam, and Windshear. This meant they would have to reveal to their tribes about being dragon riders and that could be either really good or really bad so for now they were staying on Berk with me until we sorted something out. At Dad's house, Soren and Streamwing were staying in my old room while I slept downstairs with Toothless. Again, it was only temporary until the new house was built. I'd spent the last few days rounding up dragons for people who wanted to learn how to train and ride dragons. So far those people were Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, Gobber, my dad, my uncle Spitelout, Astrid's father, and surprisingly even Snotlout who I warned that if he didn't follow my training I would kick his ass again.

Also in the works right after the wedding, my father was going to start my chief training being the true heir to the tribe I would have to take over some day so my father so no reason not to start training right away but with training dragons and the wedding it would all just be too much at once. So I agreed to start after the wedding, and Dad said if I did good maybe he makes me chief in a year, or less it depended if he felt I was ready or not. But all that aside, it was finally time to start training. I was up early, so was Soren as we made our way to the old kill ring which my father has renamed to 'Berk's Dragon Training Academy'. Toothless and Streamwing were following closely, I told my other riders they didn't have to join since they knew the bonding process and already knew how to ride. Yep this was going to be an interesting day indeed.

Standing center ring now with Soren beside me, I had my arms crossed over my chest. I took dragon training very seriously and they all had been warned that it wouldn't be easy. I told them to meet me there after breakfast, Soren and I had already eaten beforehand when I made sandwiches before leaving Dad's house. I saw them making their way to the ring, was going to be a big group and a lot of bonding to get through in one day. As Astrid reached me I kissed her of course and hugged her with a smile. "Good morning Mi'lady." I greeted.

 **[Regular POV]**

"Hey handsome. We're all here, just as you asked." She motioned to the others with her.

"I can see that." Hiccup nodded.

"So...where are all the dragons you've been rounding up?" Ruffnut asked.

"They'll be here when I call them to come. For now, other things are to be taken care of before you go face to face with a dragon. First being...Get rid of all your weapons. I mean it, they see them and they'll think its a trap and react to defend themselves. Ax's, swords, spears, bolas, nets, hammers, daggers...Anything, toss it to the side of the ring." Hiccup instructed.

"What if they attack us?..." Gobber asked.

"They won't. Trust me, I've spent ten years among them and if you don't attack them then they won't attack you. If you are calm, they will be too. Whatever you do, they will do back." Hiccup instructed. They reluctantly did as he said and tossed their weapons to the side of the ring side then returned standing before him. "Dragon training is hard work. You have to know the dragon you're going to work with, once you bond...It doesn't break. Ever. It is a forever partnership, alliance, teamwork...friendship. These dragons will always be there for you, protect you, keep you warm, even feed you..." He saw them arch a brow, "Don't ask about that...I will only train those who are serious about it. This is no joke, it has its fun moments but its serious work. Its not just all about flying..." Hiccup said.

"We understand, Hiccup just tell us what we have to do." Astrid smiled to him.

"We came to help out, Hiccup. What can we do?" Stilsta beamed.

"Raise the ring cage." Hiccup stated, they saluted and ran around to unlock the latches then Eret pulled the lever as the crank began to move and the cage top lifted up. "Alright, I've been rounding up dragons most of the night. I at least want to get through bonding today." Hiccup chuckled.

"So...where are they again?" Stoick asked.

"Watch and see, this is one of the many things I will teach you..." Hiccup said as he raised his hands to cup them over his mouth to let out a loud screech, now without the mask over his face they could hear how much it sounded like a Night Furies. In moment's a few dragons emerged from the forest and came over the water towards the ring landing behind Hiccup slowly. Behind him were two Deadly Nadders, two Gronckles, a Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare, then two dragons they didn't recognize.

"First lesson. Everything you ever learned in dragon training before now, forget it. You'll never use it again, except maybe blind spots and which of the two heads on a Zippleback breaths gas and which lights it, also the classes that each dragon belongs too. So lets get you reacquainted with your new best friends, shall we? The dragon I name off will come forward. There are two Nadders, one male and one female. Two Gronckles, one male and one female. One male Nightmare, one male Zippleback, one male Rumblehorn, and one male Hotburple." Hiccup motioned as each of the species was called.

"Wow...The Nadders are beautiful...Especially the blue and yellow one, is that...the female?" Astrid asked admiring the Nadder with wide eyes.

"Keen eye love, yes she is. I'll take it you've decided the dragon you want." Hiccup chuckled as Astrid nodded to him smiling still.

"I've never seen a dragon like this...Rumblehorn did you call it?" Stoick asked.

"Discovered him wandering around Forbidden Isle in the forests just before I adopted Soren. This guy tracked me down to warn Toothless and I of a huge tidal wave that probably would of killed us had we not been prepared. Anyway, some fun facts about this big fella. He's a class all his own, Tracker. Attack 11, speed 7, armor 12, fire power 11, shot limit 4, venom 0, jaw strength 5. Long range fire, missile looking blasts. He is 11 feet tall and 39 feet long." Hiccup explained.

"And how about this big guy, he's magnificent..." Gobber said eyeing the Hotburple.

"Boulder class, a cousin if you would to the Gronckles. Attack 8, speed 4, armor 20, fire power 14, shot limit 6, venom 0, jaw strength 8, stealth 5. Fire type is a heptayne, oxygen, and rock mix. This dragon is 19 feet long and 8 feet 11 inches tall. Also, one of the only dragons who can eat scrap metal and bite through dragon proof cages and chains." Hiccup smiled.

"What about Nadders?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Tracker class, formally sharp class member though. Attack 10, speed 8, armor 16, fire power 18, shot limit 6, venom 16, jaw strength 5, stealth 10. Magnesium fire type and 30 feet tall." Hiccup answered.

"I don't suppose you know about Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked with sheer excitement.

"Why don't you take this one son?" Hiccup said looking to Soren who only grinned.

"Strike class. Acetylene and oxygen shaped plasma charges for fire type. Abilities include echolocation; can split spines for better maneuverability; blends in with the night sky. Features, nubs and tendrils protruding from head, back spines split into two, tail fins, retractable teeth. Size is medium 26 feet long. Attack 15. Speed 20. Armor 18. Firepower 14. Shot Limit; 0. Venom; 0. Jaw Strength; 6. And finally Stealth 18." Soren remarked arms crossed over his chest.

"Fishlegs, I remember from dragon training ten years ago that you know statistics too so I'm not going to bother going through Nightmares, Zippleback's, or Gronckles unless anyone really wants to know..." Hiccup sighed.

"I planned to go for a Gronckle so no, I don't need to know about them." Fishlegs answered.

"I remember Nightmares and Zipplebacks." Snotlout said softly.

"Us too." The twins replies.

"Good saves time then. Now for bonding...Astrid, I know you want a Nadder and I assume its the female. I got another Nadder, anyone want to give it a go?" Hiccup asked.

"I will." Spitelout raised his hand. Hiccup nodded.

"Fishlegs wants a Gronckle, anyone else?" Hiccup looked around.

"I will, Hiccup." Audun, Astrid's father smiled.

"Gobber, I assume you want the Hotburple. Dad, personally gonna say you and the Rumblehorn would be a good match cuz your both stubborn and hardheaded." Hiccup chuckled. "The twins do everything together, makes sense for them to have the Zippleback and that leaves the Nightmare with Snotlout. Cool by everyone?" Hiccup asked, the nodded.

"So what's the first step head trainer?" Astrid asked.

"Giving your trust and earning theirs." Hiccup said with a smile as he snapped his fingers and Toothless crouched growling at him now. "Don't worry, Toothless is only acting right now...But this is what I want you to do." Hiccup told them as they nodded and watched closely. Hiccup took a breath as he turned around showing Toothless he had no weapons on him at all, the dragon seemed to relax and sit back on his legs staring at Hiccup intently. Hiccup reached for a fish in the bucket and held it out in both hands to his dragon, slowly Toothless reached forward his teeth retracted and sniffed the fish then without warning his teeth dropped and he grabbed the fish taking it down in two bites and licking his lips then moved closer to sniff Hiccup more. "I don't...have anymore..." Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless began to make a few weird sounds before coughing half of the fish back up at Hiccup's feet.

Toothless sat back staring again, Hiccup picked up the fish taking a breath before taking a bite out of it and swallowing. "Okay, I am not kissing you for the rest of the night..." Astrid mumbled. "How can you even eat that?"

"Acquired taste." Hiccup shrugged.

"Raw fish will make you sick..." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Toothless's saliva acts as a barrier, I won't get sick. I've built up an immunity to it over the years. Now ssh..." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he tried to touch Toothless who growled again. Hiccup closed his eyes, turning his head with his hand out and palm up. Toothless stared before closing his eyes and pressing his nose to Hiccup's palm before both opened their eyes smiling at one another. "Thanks bud." Hiccup told him rubbing his head after the dragon licked his cheek as Hiccup tossed him back the fish he'd coughed up.

"We don't actually have to eat the raw fish do we cuz...we don't have an immunity like you do son..." Stoick asked.

"No, you don't have to do that just get the raw fish and give it to your dragons, they won't do what Toothless does that just...kind of our thing. Its how we became friends." Hiccup smiled. The others nodded and grabbed a fish each from the bucket after showing they had no weapons on them. One by one the dragons ate the fish and sniffer their potential trainers and riders.

"Uh...mine keeps spitting the fish back out..." Snotlout said, Hiccup looked over to see the red, orange, some black spots Nightmare growling heavily and flaming up. "Get back from him, something is wrong." Hiccup said, Snotlout obeyed and stepped back quickly as Hiccup walked over and put his hand up. The Nightmare snapped at him then whipped Hiccup against the ring wall with his tail.

"Hiccup!" Stoick and Astrid said together with worry.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Soren said as Hiccup got off the ground panting.

"Been a while since I've had to do this...I'm fine son, just stay back." Hiccup told him before charging at the Nightmare head on jumping onto his face using the horns to hold on tightly. "Come on big boy!" Hiccup told it, it smashed him into the wall back first but Hiccup used his legs to push off in a leap as he dragged the Nightmare's horns to the ground before letting go when the dragon was relaxed. Hiccup opened the dragon's mouth and pulled something out. The dragon roared then bit a few times before purring against Hiccup. "That was the problem..." Hiccup said holding up a bad tooth then tossing it aside before picking up the fish and giving it to the Nightmare who ate it happily. "Come here, Snotlout..." Hiccup said as he had his hand out to the Nightmare but wasn't touching its snout.

Carefully, Snotlout went over as Hiccup used his right hand to grab Snotlout's wrist and lift his hand with the palm up and replaced his own hand with Snoutlout's and the dragon pressed his nose to Snotlout's palm. "Wow...I just thought he didn't like me."

"Nightmares have a tendency to be cocky but if you show them respect, and trust they will give it right back. And no, his anger was because of a bad tooth, and the horn trick-while I wouldn't advise it until you've been trained more, calms them down." Hiccup explained.

"Right, got ya." Snotlout nodded.

"Good, you've all given your trust and earned theirs or they wouldn't have accepted you by pressing their noses to your palms. Next step...They need names." Hiccup told the group, "Then we'll call it a day for now, I believe you and I Astrid, have some wedding details to see to."

"Yes we do, food and decorations." Astrid smiled.

"I'm naming my Gronckle...Meatlug." Fishlegs gleamed happily.

"And I'm naming my side of the dragon, Barf!" Ruffnut said hugging the right side of the two headed dragon.

"Mine is Belch!" Tuffnut chuckled. Hiccup only shook his head with a face-palm, of course they would.

"What about you, Dad?" Hiccup asked looking to Stoick.

"Well you said we were both hardheaded, I disagree. Skullcrushin is more like it. That's what we'll call ya fella, Skullcrusher." Stoick said as the Rumblehorn growled contently as Stoick patted his head.

"I'm calling this beast, Grump." Gobber said as the Hotburple known as Grump licked Gobber's face.

"Great names." Hiccup nodded looking to Spitelout, Snotlout, and Audun now. "How about you three?"

"I'm naming this guy...Hookfang." Snotlout said, the Nightmare deemed Hookfang seemed to like it as well.

"I'm calling this dragon...Sunstrike." Spitelout said as his brown, pale yellow, and white bellied Nadder squawked happily.

"Lavarock..." Audun said as his Gronckle licked the side of his face, wagging its club like tail up and down in excitement. Hiccup turned to Astrid now who was already on her Nadder's back and the Nadder was purring happily while Astrid stroked the side of her face.

"Stormfly...That will be your name girl. Stormfly." Astrid finally said.

"Perfect name." Hiccup said as he approached the blue and yellow Nadder tying a rope around her belly before the wings then hopping on behind Astrid. "Hold on." Hiccup smiled as he gave the Nadder a nudge with his foot and Stormfly took off to the sky heading right up past the clouds. At first Astrid was afraid but soon she saw how amazing it was. She lifted her arms and ran them through the clouds smiling wide. "What do ya think?" He asked. Astrid turned and kissed him deeply, Stormfly leveled out and flew normal while the two stayed locked in a passionate kiss essentially making out up there in the morning sky.

"No fair, how come she gets to fly today." Snotlout huffed, Gobber and Spitelout smacked him upside the head. "Ow."

"She isn't flying, Hiccup is and he wanted some alone time with her. I say we leave them be." Stoick chuckled as they all exited the ring with their dragons following them. Hiccup and Astrid continued to kiss another few minutes before she just leaned against him while they looked ahead.

"I love it up here..." Astrid breathed out contently. "Its beautiful, bright, relaxing, peaceful...I never want to be on the ground again." Astrid added then looked back at him with an idea and Hiccup already figured it out by the look on her face. "Hiccup...what would you say if...we..." Hiccup only kissed her gently.

"I'd say its definitely an idea I can agree too." Hiccup smiled as they kissed again, turning it into another small make out session before Hiccup directed Stormfly back down to the ground then the two dismounted. With class over, the two and their dragons now walking in town to get to the hall to get more wedding plans talked over and settled. Neither of them could wait to be married and it was only three weeks away until they both said 'I Do'.


	10. Endless Love

**One Day**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury of Nightstar Productions

 **Rating;** M for Mature

 **Pairings(Main);** HiccupXAstrid, FishlegsXHeather, RuffnutXEret, TuffnutXStilsta(OC), SnotloutXCamicazi

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the HTTYD movies or Dreamworks Dragons episodes, shorts, so on and so forth! Also, by chance if I use any songs...I don't own those either.

 **10;** Endless Love

With one week to go until the wedding of Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson, the entire village was in a hustle to get things ready for the big day. Food preparations, decorations, ceremony proceedings, attire, guest list, and so much more. On top of wedding plans, Hiccup was still doing dragon training with the nine new riders teaching them everything he knew and learned over the last ten years. Astrid as he expected excelled in training, she was already flying in perfect form having mastered training, bonding, hand signals, dragon calls, foods, habitat, rescues, formations, and basic dragon facts exceeding just Deadly Nadder. Aside from Astrid learning to fly so had Gobber, Stoick, Fishlegs, Spitelout, Audun, and even Snotlout. The twins hadn't quite mastered working together and giving their dragon the same command but they were getting closer.

After more discussion, Stoick left it to Hiccup's decision of which chief's to invite to the wedding. It was tradition and couldn't not be done however both Heather's, and Camicazi's old tribes would have to come if that were the case. And Heather was an heir, so was Camicazi and they'd be recognized right away when seen. Stoick didn't want any ways and Hiccup didn't want any either with how perfect life had been since his arrival back to Berk. Hiccup knew there was only one choice, he had to tell them about the dragon riding. They trusted the Dragon Conqueror, and that is who Hiccup was. The man who could stop raids and lessen them. Hiccup decision: invite the tribe chiefs, offspring, and wives only to keep the guest list down. If these people called on the Dragon Conqueror for help and Hiccup was the Dragon Conqueror then surely they'd have to at least hear him out or so he hoped. Stoick was leaving this entire meeting to Hiccup, also he wanted to see how Hiccup handled himself if he were chief which is pretty much what Stoick named him for the day. Acting chief, meaning Hiccup was in charge.

Hiccup stood in the Great Hall as Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, and Audun on Hiccup's order began to lead the chief's in while wives and children were sent to their stay areas for the week. Some chiefs didn't have wives though so heirs that were over 16 and older were permitted to stay for the meeting and of course second in commands as well. When chiefs arrived in the hall and saw Hiccup they actually didn't know who he was at first but it came out after everyone was seated and Stoick began the meeting. "Welcome, all of you to Berk. I thank you all for coming on such short notice but at the request of my son," Stoick paused as already people began to whisper to one another, "There is some business to take care of. So I'll now step aside and give the floor to my only son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Stoick moved aside taking his seat.

"Before anyone asks, yes...I was the one who ran away ten years ago. I know my father made his way around asking if anyone had seen me for a year and no one ever did. There is a reason for that and it is the sole reason you were all asked to come aside from my wedding to Astrid Hofferson. I'll ask that you hold your questions until after I finish." Hiccup said firmly, hesitantly the others nodded. Hiccup took a breath as Stoick handed him his mask, Hiccup put it over his head and the room instantly gasped in shock. "I'm the Dragon Conqueror."

"Its been...YOU!?" Dagur yelled standing now.

"I wasn't finished. If it hadn't been for me, all of you would still be suffering detrimental level raids...I wore the mask so no one would know who I was. When I left Berk ten years ago, I left with a mission...To bring peace to the world. A world where there was no more fighting, no more bloodshed, no more war. Not just between Vikings...But between Vikings and dragons too." Hiccup explained.

"That is impossible, a hopeless dream." Stated Madguts.

"If it is as impossible as you state then how is it I can stop raids, lessen them from their normal over 50 to now a mere 15. In case you are unaware that is a 35 dragon difference that aren't destroying your villages anymore and making life a lot easier for everyone involved and this is not something can deny, can you?" Hiccup retorted after pulling off the mask and putting it on the table in front of him. The chiefs or chieftess's couldn't disagree with him as they just stayed quiet and looked at him again. Hiccup could tell which tribes were there: Berserkers, Bog Burglars, Murderous, Visithugs, Meatheads, Peaceables, Outcasts, Trapper, Hunters, and Hysterics. A lot of people were about to be against him but he didn't care, if he could show them the truth just maybe they would see what Berk did, what his other riders did.

"You believe peace is possible but you're defeating dragons yourself." Alvin of the Outcasts says.

"I don't defeat them, I send them off so they aren't hurt. I keep the peace on both sides, since I started interfering in raids...How much food has been taken from your islands? How many injuries? Deaths whether be human or dragon? Come on, be honest with yourselves now." Hiccup asked.

"None..." Dagur, Alvin, Bertha, Madguts, and Mogadon answered now as the rest just put their heads down in agreement.

"I side with both. Why should there be bloodshed and hate when there is another way? I found the other way and I will show you all if you give your word to stop killing dragons...I also have all of Berk supporting me too. What would you say if I showed you a better way? A way where dragons work with you instead of against you?" Hiccup offered calmly, this got their attention now. "Follow me." Hiccup replied, they all got up to follow outside as Hiccup walked a little ahead of them and his team following closely. Hiccup lifted Inferno-his double headed weapon that had a flame sword and the other side breathed Zippleback gas, then sparked it, and attached the chain to the clip as he began spinning it around over his head while it let off a ringing sound. A moment later he heard Toothless's roar before slamming the sword down in the ground just as the Night Fury leapt out of the trees and bounded towards Hiccup happily. Following him was Flarebeam, Waveblast, Ember, and Windshear. Before the chief or chieftess's of the other tribes could say a word, Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back while the riders got on their dragons. "What if I told you that you could be dragon riders?" Hiccup finished his sentence.

"This is...madness! You're riding them!" Madguts protested quickly preparing to pull his weapon but Toothless shot a blast near their feet.

"And they are fiercely loyal to their riders when a threat is made so I'd watch it if I were you..." Hiccup stated. Madguts stood down. "Look around you!" Hiccup ordered, as they all did they saw it swarming with dragons but not a one was attacking they were helping other Vikings or just lounging about on perches. "This is the true nature of dragons when you stop fighting them and understand that they are the same as you. Just creatures of Odin who want to survive and live in peace. These dragons, any dragon when shown kindness, respect, and understanding will be this docile. They can be your allies, your guards, your...friends. Isn't this," He motioned around them, "Better than innocent blood spilt?" Hiccup asked them.

"Listen to him, he knows what he's talking about...He trained a Night Fury for Thor's sake." Stilsta added, at this a lot of the chief's or chieftess's were in awe and agreed.

"This can be the future. One will peace for all." Hiccup smiled. After some silence of them all looking at one another, some mumbling and whispering they faced Hiccup.

"I will say one thing is for sure...The day your birth was announced, no one thought you'd survive but your father said you'd survive and become the strongest of them all. A chief among chiefs who would change this world..." Said Alvin now. "And was he ever right. The Outcasts are behind you, lad." The rest of the tribes with the exception of the Trappers and Hunters agreed too.

"You better just agree too because with everyone allying themselves with dragons...You are all out of a job." Gobber chuckled as his dragon came beside him now. Realizing the old blacksmith was right, the heads of both Tribes nodded agreeing. Toothless lifted his head and shot a blast of victory in the sky as the others laughed, Hiccup dismounted from Toothless just as Astrid rushed out tackling him to the ground with a barrage of kisses.

"You did it! You did it, Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Be careful there lassie, don't wanna break 'im before the wedding or yew'll be getting hitched at his bedside." Mogadon chuckled as did the others. Astrid let Hiccup up but he took her by surprise when he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her deeply before them all. Astrid blushed when the hooting and hollering started but neither of them cared.

"Now all that's left to do is get married." Hiccup said after breaking the kiss.

"Five more days...I can't wait." Astrid replied. And Hiccup really couldn't, in just five days...Astrid would be his wife, and Soren's adopted mother. What could be better? Nothing, nothing at all.

(5 Days Later)

All treaties had been signed, every tribe would ally themselves with one another and with dragons. Hiccup taught them to bond, and fly all in about a 3 day course which sucked but he only taught the chief or chieftess's. Then would leave it to them to train the rest of their Tribes when they returned. Camicazi and Heather were returning to their Tribes, Stilsta and Eret were staying on Berk, of course so was Soren. Hiccup couldn't believe he started all this ten years ago and now it had become a huge thing for the entire Archipelago. But none of that mattered right now, all that he cared about was that in about 30 minutes, Astrid and him would be saying their vows and becoming husband and wife.

Hiccup and Astrid were holding their wedding outside, at the forest entrance. It was momentous to them, it was the spot they parted ten years ago and now it was the place they'd join their lives together as one. Stoick was heading the ceremony, Ruffnut was Astrid's maid of honor while Soren was Hiccup's best man. Toothless had a very special part to play after the vows were said. But no one knew about any of that just yet. Hiccup was wearing simple clothes, an old look for him but it meant a lot to him. His old green tunic, brown belt, dark brown pants, and boots. The only thing that changed was a brown fur cloak replaced Hiccup's brown vest and on his shoulders were of course his black shoulder protectors with the right one being his the strike class symbol: a Night Fury. He could believe this day had finally come, it was getting so close and he wasn't even nervous. He was sure of his choice, and he knew Astrid was too.

(30 Minutes Later)

Hiccup stood in his place, the left of his father while Soren stood left to Hiccup and Toothless beside Soren. Everyone was standing as the musical styling Vikings began to play a soft tune when Astrid appeared at the isle way with her father on her left to guide her down. Hiccup couldn't believe how beautiful she was: wearing a sleeveless, simple white dress with furs on around the neckline going around the back of her neck. Her hair was braided down her back with blue flowers braided in. Astrid held a bouquet of blue, yellow, and white flowers in her right hand as her left was linked to her father's arm. She was even wearing the simple shoes that Hiccup made for her, flats that revealed her ankles and part of her feet but not the toes and heels. Hiccup just couldn't get over how amazing she looked right now.

Audun began to lead Astrid down the isle towards Hiccup, slow steps until they were standing in front of one another. Audun kissed Astrid's cheek and placed her hand in Hiccup's. "I won't tell you to take care of her because I know you'd sooner die than let anything happen to her...So I'll just wish you both the best and all the happiness this life has to offer." Audun told them.

"Thank you sir." Hiccup bowed his head as Astrid nodded to him. Audun went to sit down beside his wife as Hiccup only stared into Astrid's eyes lovingly. "You look...amazing, Astrid." He whispered.

"So do you, Hiccup..." Astrid blushed as Stoick cleared his throat.

"You two can admire one another all ya want later, after yer married so lets get it started. I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to live to see the day my only son gets married." Stoick chuckled a bit.

"Oh hush, Dad..." Hiccup smiled but nodded. "I'm ready, are you Mi'lady?" Hiccup asked Astrid now.

"I've been ready for a long time." Astrid replied. Stoick nodded smiling as he looked out to everyone.

"Today we bare witness to an moment I never thought I'd ever get to see. My only son marrying the love of his life. Today we all stand before Odin to watch these two be joined in marriage and pray they be blessed for the rest of their days. Hiccup and Astrid understand that marriage is a never ending circle of trust, communication, loyalty, strength, courage, happiness, sadness, understanding, and love. The vows you speak today, can only be broken in the halls of Valhalla. With this understand, will you proceed to enter the circle of marriage?" Stoick asks.

"Yes." Both answered.

"Take one each others hands and face one another." Stoick said, Astrid turned and handed Ruffnut her bouquet as they took one another's hands staring into one the others eyes.

"Do you Astrid Hofferson, take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third to be your wedded husband? To cherish and honor. Through times the times of sad and happiness, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to protect and defend. To love and call your very own. To share all you are with body, heart, and soul. Will you be his, as he will be yours to have and to hold until death do you part?" Stoick asked as Astrid smiled.

"I will." Astrid answered gently.

"Do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, take Astrid Hofferson to be your wedded wife? To cherish and honor. Through times the times of sad and happiness, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to protect and defend. To love and call your very own. To share all you are with body, heart, and soul. Will you be hers, as she will be yours to have and to hold until death do you part?" Stoick asked as Hiccup smiled.

"I will." Hiccup replied.

"Now for the rings." Stoick said as Soren handed the rings over, obviously something Hiccup crafted along with the necklace Astrid wore now, presented to her shortly after the engagement. It was simple too, a silver chain and what dangled from it was the the design of a Nadder on a gold pendant. On the back were their initials: HHHIII & AH. Their rings were just simple bands, one thin and one thick. Stoick handed the thick to Astrid, and the thin to Hiccup. "Repeat after me lass while you place the ring on Hiccup's finger: With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love. My everlasting friendship. And the promise of all my tomorrows. As this ring encircles your finger, know that my love encircles your heart forevermore."

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love. My everlasting friendship. And the promise of all my tomorrows. As this ring encircles your finger, know that my love encircles your heart forevermore." Astrid repeated sliding the ring on Hiccup's left hand ring finger. Hiccup took Astrid's hand in his as he placed the ring at the tip of her finger.

"Hiccup, repe-" Stoick began but Hiccup already started.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love. My everlasting friendship. And the promise of all my tomorrows. As this ring encircles your finger, know that my love encircles your heart forevermore." Hiccup stated sliding the ring on her finger and intertwining their fingers together as he leaned in to kiss her.

"With the vows and rings exchanged, their promises are to be sealed with a kiss. With the power vested in me as chief of Berk and the blessing of Odin above...I pronounce you husband and wife..." Stoick said quickly, "Now you may kiss your bride." In that moment Hiccup chuckled, so did Astrid and Stoick was suddenly afraid. They separated and whistled for their dragons, Astrid hopped on Stormfly while Hiccup climbed on Toothless while both took to the sky above flying in a circle. Stormfly used her fire to almost make a heart while Toothless shot a blast in the middle that lit it right up like fireworks. Hiccup flew upside down while Astrid remained normal and the two shared a passionate kiss from that position. Stoick only face-palmed, only Hiccup and Astrid would plan something so...nontraditional together and not tell anyone. The crowd was shocked but then just began cheering as the two broke apart and landed beside one another smiling.

From that moment, the day slipped into night with one hell of a party that everyone was enjoying. There was dancing, laughing, eating, a lot of drinking but all around happiness to anyone there. But as the time ticked away, Astrid and Hiccup were ready to just be alone together as husband and wife. "Time to sneak away?" Astrid asked him, he grinned nodded as the two slipped outside and made a break for the cove off Raven Point. This was there plan, they weren't going to spend the night in their new home no. They were going to spend it in the cove together, consummating their marriage. Both giggled like idiots racing through the forest, Hiccup leading and holding her hand as they reached the cove only 20 minutes later. Hiccup helped her down inside where everything was set up already.

A fire ring with wood, bedrolls, blankets, pillows just enough for them even a change of clothes for the next morning. Hiccup managed to sneak some snacks into a small basket, mead too. Oh it was going to be a good night for them. "Well here we are Mrs. Haddock...What do you want to do first? Drink, snack, swim?" Hiccup asked smiling. Astrid linked her fingers to his staring up into his eyes.

"I want you." Astrid told him gently, Hiccup knew what she was getting at of course. She wanted them to make love, before anything else that is what she wanted and he couldn't blame her. This day was a long time coming and now it was finally over. They were married and only one thing left to do for them to make it official and the best night ever. Consummate it their marriage. Hiccup smiled as he cupped her cheek, stroking it softly before leaning in and capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss.

 **{Lemon Below}**

The heat between them only grew with the more kisses they shared. It hadn't taken either of them long to strip down to practically nothing. Hiccup had already taken Astrid's hair down from its braid, and removed her kransen. Astrid in her breast wrappings and underwear while Hiccup was only his his underpants. Hiccup's kisses on her skin became fiercer when they reached her neck making her gasp out at the feeling, her hands reached around to grip his back to try and keep from moaning out loudly but she couldn't. The moan escaped her lips and it only made Hiccup smile, "Don't hold back babe..." Hiccup told her as his hands moved to her bindings to untie and remove them from her body, while he did this she was admiring his incredibly built body. Ten years was definitely good to him. Hiccup's hands moved to Astrid's breasts and massaged them lightly, she bit her lower lip but still moaned out in pleasure.

To further the pleasure Hiccup lowered his mouth to the right breasts and began to tease it with his tongue and mouth, Astrid's moans grew louder as she clutched his shoulders drawing him in more. After a few minutes of this, he switched to the left breast and did the same. Astrid couldn't believe how amazing it felt, Hiccup was so firm but gentle too with her body which had never been touched by man since she had been saving herself for Hiccup, for this very moment where she could give herself to him fully. Now that he was back, and they were married...Nothing was holding them back from showing one another how much love they held for the other. Hiccup's kisses trailed lower down the center of her body to her underwear, he glanced up at her to make sure he could continue first and she nodded shyly to him.

Hiccup pulled the garments off her legs and tossed them Thor only knew where but Astrid didn't care, nothing else mattered right now but just them. Hiccup placed a soft kiss on each of her thighs then one right in the middle on her lower regions which sent shivers through her body but she smiled nevertheless and let him keep going. Hiccup's tongue ran up and down the folds, then he used used his thumbs to separate them as his pleasurable torture continued on. It only drove Astrid wild, her moans becoming louder and erratic as was her breathing in all this. "Oh Gods yes, Hiccup..." Astrid panted softly. Hiccup tongue carefully rolled around his wife's sensitive pink nub, this drove Astrid's hands to move to Hiccup's head as if pleading him to keep going but also the impulse to pull away before she lost it with pleasure. Hiccup took the hint to stop, he didn't want it to be over too quickly after all.

Astrid panted heavily now as she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed from the intensity between them, Hiccup removed his underpants and crawled over her, capturing her lips again. "You ready, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"Not...yet...I want to try something first..." Astrid said as Hiccup blinked but nodded to her, she used her hand to push him back a bit so she could sit up and back on her knees while Hiccup was on his knees entirely, his length at her face. Astrid reached for the hardened appendage on her husband, she glanced up at him and he only nodded to her to go ahead if she wanted too. Astrid smiled a bit as she wrapped her hand around it slowly and began to move her hand back and forth along it, Hiccup groaned at the feeling. Astrid assuming she was doing good now moved her mouth closer and licked the tip before bringing some of his length in her mouth and sucking on him.

"Gah...Astrid..." He moaned. Astrid kept it up a while until she felt him pull her away. "I want you...now..." Hiccup panted, understanding Astrid laid back on the bed roll as Hiccup placed himself back between her legs and over her. He lifted her legs and spread them as he positioned himself at her entrance. "This might hurt a little..." Hiccup warned.

"Its okay...My mom warned me." Astrid nodded, Hiccup began to push himself within her core slowly of course. Astrid tensed at the feeling trying to stay calm and relaxed. Hiccup continued seeing no notion from her to stop so he pushed past her maiden barrier and entered her fully. Astrid cringed at first but took a few breaths and was okay, she smiled at him then a nod to go ahead. Hiccup's thrusts started slow and even, waiting for his wife's commands to do anything more than that. "Ah, Hiccup...It feels good..." She moaned out with her hands on his forearms.

"Gods it does..." Hiccup groaned in pleasure, he felt Astrid wrap her legs around his waist.

"You can...go faster, Hiccup...Its okay, it doesn't hurt anymore." Astrid told him, with his orders per say he began to pick up speed and with that came harder force but Astrid didn't seem to mind at all. She was actually moaning louder, begging for more practically. It came to a point about 20 minutes in that there was no more holding back, Hiccup was slamming into her hard and fast and she loved it all. "Hiccup! Gods, I love you!" Astrid cried out in pleasure.

"I love...you too, Astrid...!" Hiccup moaned. Neither of them could be happier right now, making love to one another in the serene state of the forest. Nothing was better and they didn't just stop at the one position or finishing together once. They kept going, as long as both of them could handle it, they kept going. Astrid riding on top of Hiccup, him taking her from behind, in the water, against the cove wall, and finally back to the first position with Hiccup over her. They'd left the hall when it was about 12:30 in the morning, judging by the moon's position now it was closer to four in the morning. But both couldn't go more, they were tired and needed sleep. They went another five minutes before Hiccup and Astrid both came again and collapsed beside one another panting hard. Hiccup's back was covered in scratches from Astrid, some even bleeding but he didn't care. This night had been too perfect.

After Hiccup softened, his withdrew himself from her hot core and laid beside her while she laid in his arms. Hiccup pulled the blanket over them. They shared another kiss before sleep took them both.

 **{Lemon End}**

The next morning came quickly, both didn't want to get up but they had too. They cleaned up, dressed then made their way back to the village. As soon as they exited the forest smiling, they saw Stoick. As well as her parents, her new adopted son, and well just about everyone who was at the wedding the night before staring at them. Even their dragons. Astrid's hair was down, out of it's braid and the kransen she'd wore for just about 24 years was gone. It was an old tradition, a woman until she was married was to keep her controlled and the kransen on to be removed by her husband only after the woman was married and consummated her marriage. Hiccup carried the kransen in his right hand while his left held Astrid's.

"You all seriously haven't just been sitting there waiting for us to get back, have you?" Hiccup asked.

"No..." Hiccup and Astrid sighed in relief, "We took turns." Their eyes widened now.

"Are flipping kidding me?" Astrid screeched.

"You weren't supposta just leave on your own..." Stoick informed.

"Since when do I need permission to leave and make love to my wife, on our WEDDING night!" Hiccup growled.

"We tried to stop them, Dad..." Soren mumbled.

"I don't blame you son. I'm glad someone has some respect...Well we're back so can we back off now?" Hiccup asked.

"How do we know you really did it?" Snotlout asked, Hiccup froze and glared at him as the others backed off quickly. Hiccup let go of Astrid's hand as he removed his shirt and turned around revealing his still healing, scratched up back.

"Says the marks on my back from her nails digging into my skin because we made love for four hours last night. This is your only warning, shut your mouth or I will shut it for you. Permanently. Clear?" Hiccup asked, Snotlout nodded quickly as Hiccup put his shirt back on and climbed on Toothless's back. He pulled Astrid up with him and the two took off towards the sky.

"So what is next for us babe?" Astrid asked holding on to his waist while they enjoyed the early morning sky ahead of them.

"Who knows. The sky is the limit. Its endless, Astrid...Just like our love for one another. Its an endless love in an endless sky. It doesn't matter where we go, or what we do as long as we have each other. I love you, Astrid Haddock." Hiccup smiled.

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock." Astid smiled back as they shared a passionate kiss with one another. He was right, it didn't matter anymore because they had one another. No distance could keep them apart, it never had and never would. No one could stand between them, and Hiccup made sure of that. All they had when their feelings for one another began, was a promise to return. A promise of hope held onto for ten long years. The promise that was honored and kept. And now it was the promise of forevermore. It was just like Hiccup said, eventually the world would be at peace with one another and with dragons one day. That day was today. The dream of yesterday was the reality of today. Now there was nothing left but an endless sky for an endless love to venture in with peace and happiness for all of their tomorrows together.

 **{Authors Note;** _Well this is officially the shortest story I've ever written but it was never meant to be long. A promise of one day returning, one day being together forever, one day seeing the truth, one day there would be peace. And in ten years, Hiccup made that day a reality and got the girl. So this is the end of "One Day". I hope you all enjoyed it and there will be a new story up soon! Thank you as always for the support and I'll see ya again with a new adventure! -Nightstar Fury._ **}**


End file.
